Z-Shinobi
by Goodfella96
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke's epic clash at The Valley of The End, some sort of Vortex brought them in front of the Gods Kami Izanami and Izanagi, after telling them everything both boys are sent to planet Earth where they meet Goku and his 4 year old son Gohan. Begin from Saiyan Saga. NOYAOI!
1. A new World

**Hey guys, here's a new story.**

**All rigts go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Two boys, both 13 years old were standing across each other, both were standing on satues of family members.

One was called Naruto Uzumaki, he was standing on the statue of his far relative Hashirama Senju, although Naruto didn't know they were relatives, Naruto had tan skin and while he usually had ocean blue eyes, his eyes now were red with slits in them due to the Kyubi within him, Naruto had blond hair also and was wearing a orange jumpsuit which was tattered, he stood at 4'11.

The other boy was called Sasuke Uchiha, he was standing on the satue of his great-grandfather Madara Uchiha, Sasuke had pale skin which at the moment was grey due to the horrid transformation had had gone through, he had a star like object on his nose, long blue hair, which usually was dark like the night and red eyes with three tomoes spinning crazily, this was his bloodline the Sharingan and had two huge hand lile wings coming from his back, he stood at 5'2.

Naruto was fighting to bring Sasuke back, but Sasuke was fighting to escape to the evil Orochimaru, and maybe kill Naruto along the way to gain his clan's legendary bloodline:**The Mangekyou Sharingan**, but he was starting to doubt he coudl since Naruto had shown what friendship meant.

''**Sasuke, i'm warning you come back to the Leaf and i won't harm you'' **Naruto threatened in his Kyubified voice.

''Like you're in any position to threaten me Dobe, you are special, but i'm more special than you'll ever be'' Sasuke spoke in a tone of finality.''Now Naruto, let us see who truly is the strongest member of Team Kakashi.''

Sasuke crouched low and started calling upon the chakra that was deep within him, but due to the influence Orochimaru's dark chalra had on his body, the Chidori turned a dark obsidian, and instead of 1000 birds chirping, it sounded like 1000 birds taking flight.

Naruto merely growled and started summoning his Chakra and it started forming into a blue ball that queckly turned vermillion, this was the famed Rasengan a technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father although he didn't know this.

**''How about we settle this Sasuke?''**

''Couln't agree more more Naruto.''

Both boys flew toward each other with their signature attacks.

**''RASENGAN!''**

**''**CHIDORI!''

Their attacks collided and formed a large grey vortex which sucked the boys in, Kakashi Hatake could only watch as his two disciples were sucked into the vortex.''

_In the Vortex._

Sasuke couln't believe it he was dead before had avenged his family, dead before he could achieve the Mangekyou, dead before Orochiamaru taught him a single jutsu, atleast there was one thing that was going his way, Naruto was dead too.

Said boy sarted opening his eyes, but closed them as soon as he saw the extremely bright light, but decided to man up and opened them, the first person he saw was Sasuke and he was slightly satisfied that he had gone out taking him with him.

_''I'm afraid your not dead children'' _a kind female voice that seemed to echo with power stated.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked forward and saw three beings, one was an old man with a long white beard and a white cloak his eyes were blue like Naruto's but filled with wisdom.

Tbe second was a female with long Raven hair that fell to her knees, she wore a long blackdress that accentuated her curves and wore a gold crown with a red jewel in it, she had red eyes like the Sharingan and radiated light.

The third and and also female wore a long forest green dress had eyes like emeralds and long flowing blond hair, Naruto could tell from a look that she was the one in charge.

Naruto and Sasuke fell upon their knees and bowed before Kami, Izanagi and Izanami.

_''Rise my children, we have urgent matters to talk about.''_ Kami told Naruto and Sasuke.

Izanagi cleared his throat and walked over and started talking. **''You two humans caused a lot of trouble, you were supposed to be judged by the Court of Gods, for destroying the world.''**

''WHAT, Sasuke and i never destroyed the world, i think you got the wrong guys'' Naruto told Izanagi in denial.

Izanagi merely chuckled. **''Oh you humans destroyed the world alright, in about 4 year from now you two will fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War, against Madara Uchiha Obito Uchiha and Kaguya Ootsutsuki, you would go on and qonquer these foes, but after defeating them you two would battle for a mere title, and since everyone one was locked in a technique called Infinite Tsukuyomi which causes the victim to fall in eternal sleep, your lust for a title would destoy the world as you two continued to clash, and i repeat all this for a mere title.''**

Izanami gave her husband a look so that he would stop torturing the boys who seemed like they were on the verge of crying.

_**''Naruto, Sasuke you two both have things you should know and we will tell these things, all i request is not to be interrupted''**_ Izanami spoke.

She continued explaining everything, the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, the truth about Naruto's parentage and the truth about Itachi.

Both were crying openly after Izanami explained everything, the godess felt bad about bringing this news to the boys but they had to know, it was vital to their development.

_''I hate to be bringing aven more bad news than my daughter, but you will never return to that place,you are dead and this would bring complications, and there is a place where you'll be heading that will need you this place is in the North Galaxy a place called Earth, a planet that greatly resembles your Ametsuchi,but it s far more advanced there you will meet a man called Goku, all we request is that you learn from him, he is by far the greastest mortal i have ever seen'' _Kami told Naruto and Sasuke.

_''However before you leave we will give you gifts, Naruto you will gain the Yin from the Kyubi and all Chakra Natures will be within your grasp even the Kekkei Genkai's , we will give you scrolls on The Flying Thunder God and Kunai's'.''_

_''You on the other hand young Sasuke will gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan The Ultimate Rinnegan and Mokuton, however unlike Naruto's gifts you must unlock them and as compensation for that we will give you a scroll on all Lightning Techniques used by my son Raijin.''_

_''Are both of you satisfied?'' Kami questioned._

Both boys nodded furiously and Kami smiled, she waved her hand and a hole appeared beneath Naruto and Sasuke which boys fell in screaming.

_Mt Poazu_

''Daddy, Daddy, there's two boys lying here'' Gohan screamed.

Goku walked over and gasped, he was right there were two boy lying there both unconcious they seemed to be fighters going by their build, one had black hair that was spiky much like Goku's own he wore a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts he wore sandals.

The other had blond hair but was wearing a head band, he was wearing a orange jumpsuit he had three strange whisker like scars on his face.

Goku didn't lnow, but by taking these two to his house had changed the course of history.

**Thats it for chapter one, i got this idea all of a sudden, and started writing i have awesome ideas for it and it will probably go till the Buu Saga and if you guys want to till GT, but it won't be standard DBZ new characters wil be introduced and new saga's will be seen.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	2. Bills-Sensei

**Alright new chapter of Z-Shinobi, watch what happens.**

**I do not own this all rights go Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a man with very spiky hair and a orange Gi looking at him, Sasuke was sitting next to him.

''Hahahah, you're finallly awake kiddo, your friend woke up a while ago, my name is Goku my son Gohan found you two in the forest, we decided to take you guys to our house'' Goku said, Naruto could tell by his voice that the man was very kind.

''Ummm, thank you sir my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is Sasuke Uchiha, we're not from here.''

Goku laughed,''I know you guys aren't from around here, most people avoid to come this deep in the mountains, loads of scary animals around here'' Goku spoke with a laugh.

''But hey since me and my friends are having a reunion today at my Master's house, why don't you come with us and i could introduce you guys to my friends.''

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto spoke,''So when are we leaving.''

''I was planning on leaving now actually, do any of you guys have methods to fly?''

Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked that their were methods to fly on this planet but shook their heads in a no.

''Well no matter, you guys can come on the Flying Nimbus with Gohan and me'' Goku said with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto soon found out that the Flying Nimbus was a cloud that could fly, since both Naruto and Sasuke were not really pure of heart, that were both using chakra to stick to Nimbus, both boys also discovered the Scrolls in their pockets but they were going to look at those later.

They soon arrived at the island, being greeted by an Elderly man young woman with blue hair and a muscular bald midget.

''Goku there you are!, and you brought kids with you are you babysitting?'' the bald midget asked.

''No Krillin, the smallest one is my son Gohan, how about you two introduce your self.''

''Naruto Uzumaki at your service.''

''Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Haha funny story on how i met Naruto and Sasuke both were sleeping in the forest at Mt Poazu and i decided to take them home.''

''Yeah thanks again Goku, we really appreciate it even Sasuke appreciates it even though he might not show it.''

''Yeah that's all good and stuff but is he a friend of yours Goku?'' Sasuke asked when he saw a man with long hair flying toward them.

Goku seemed shocked by seeing the man and said that he sensed great evil within him, Sasuke and Naruto were not sure how he sensed evil but if Goku sensed it they were not going to question him.

The strange man touched down on the beach, He had really long hair was wearing some green glass in front of his right eye and was wearin strange black and brown body armor.

''Hello Kakarot, it seems you failed in your task of getting this dump ready for purchase.'' the stranger spoke to Goku in a patronizing tone.

''Kaka-what?, look though guy i don't know what you're doing here but this a gathering for friends, you don't fit the description, now Shoo-Shoo'' Krillin tried to shoo the man away only to get slapped by a tail like Gohan's.

''What?, he has a tail like Goku used to have when he was younger!'' the young blue haired woman cried.

''Goku?, is that what they call you these days..., tell me Kakarot have you ever suffered severe brain-damage?''the man asked Goku.

''Uhmm yeah now that you mention it i did, i once fell of a cliff i still have the scar''Goku muttered the last part touching said scar.

''Uhuh that explains everything, look Kakarot you are a Saiyan an elite warrior from the Planet Vegeta, we conquer planets and sell them for a price, but 25 years ago our planet was destroyed by a meteor everyone died, our mother and father, but we continued despite our destruction we continued conquering planets and selling them for The Planet Trade Organization, and we have hit a snag a year back, the planet we're trying to conquer is to strong for us, as there are only including you and i 7 Saiyans left, we need you Kakarot, the others didn't want you but i convinced them that you were strong, you are my little brother after all.''

Goku stared grimly at the man,''Even if you are my brother, i would never kill innocents for money, its wrong!'' Goku almost roared at the man.

''I see Kakarot, then i'm afraid i'm going to take your son, and if you by tomomorow don't have 100 corpses piled on eachother i'll destroy this planet!''The man spoke.

He appeared between Goku and Gohan, he ellbowed Goku in the face and was about to take Gohan by the collar when he heard the sound chirping birds.

''Let the boy go!,Chidori!'' Sasuke started runing to the man with the chidori, intending to pierce him right through his heart, but there was one fault in his plan.

He was dealing with a Saiyan.

The stranger grabbed Sasuke's wrists and started laughing loudly,''HAHAHA what is a weakling from Ametsuchi doing here, i thought you and the blonde boy were humans but you're Shinobi!''The man laughed.

''EAT THIS, RASENGAN!''

The man didn't even hestitate and grabbed Naruto's wrist too.

''You pests just keep on coming, you're lucky that i am in a good mood and won't kill you two'' he did a roundhouse kick on Naruto's neck and throwed Sasuke who still had the Chidori in his hand in the water.

''AAAHHHHHHHHH'' Sasuke screamed in pain.

''Oh and Kakarot, my name is Raditz'' with those words the man grabbed Gohan and flew away.

''N-No, we have to get Gohan back!'', Goku who was still on the ground spoke between gritted teeth.

Naruto who had gotten the least injured agreed with Goku, but how were they going to get the boy back?, the man was super strong... well he hadn't ever let fear stop him, he wasn't going to start now.

''Yeah Goku we'll get Gohan back, that's a promise, and i never go back on my word.''

Goku smiled at Naruto, he was obviously relieved he didn't have to do it himself.

''C-Count me in Goku, i'm not going to let that freak get away with your brother!'' Krillin spoke, Naruto had to give it to the bald guy, he had guts.

''Yes Goku i'll come too, i need to get my revenge on that bastard'' Sasuke spoke up, he had recovered rather quickly for a guy who had been electrocuted.

''Alright then it's us four against him he won't stand a chance!'' Goku spoke with his fist raised.

''Make that 5'' a deep voice spoke.

Naruto turned only to see some sort of green being, Krillin and Goku seemed familiar with this guy, but it didn't seem like they were buddies, it appeared the man was called Piccolo and he had once tried to take over the world but had been stopped by Goku, he wanted to team up with them this time in order to beat this foe, the gang quickly agreed seeing as they needed every bit of help they could get.

''Alright Naruto, Sasuke hop on my back!'' Goku ordered the boys.

Said boys just smirked at eachother and started powering up, Goku was shocked at the transformation they were going through, Naruto was now encased in red bubbling Ki and his eyes had turned crimson red and Sasuke had two Dragon-like wings and a thick tail that was at least 5ft tall, but what Goku noticed the most was that Naruto despite the smirk on his face was giving off a very dark feeling, but decided he was going to question them later.

''Alright then lets go guys.''

With those words the gang of fighters took off toward their foe 4 flying and 1 running on all fours over the water.

Sasuke was wondering about this new form, he had just been trying to tap into Orochimaru's powers, but found that while had the Cursed Seal of Heaven, it was filled with energy far greater than Orochimaru's that had caused him to take this form, and Naruto's Kyubi form, it seemed more complete and far stronger, had that meeting with the Guardians of Planet Ametsuchi really made them this powerful?

Sasuke was dying to find out.

Naruto was also wondering, the meeting with the Guardians had changed him, when he had just now tapped into the Kyubi's power he had been expecting that agonising pain, but instead he only felt very slight pain, like a mosquito bit him, he was sure he could tap into atleast 3 tails of Chakra, maybe more.

_With Raditz._

Raditz growled, his nephew was crying the whole time, he was starting to regret kidnapping the boy, maybe he should have kidnapped the old man, he didn't look like someone that cried often.

Raditz was distracted out of his musings by his scouter bleeping telling him people were coming to his location, Raditz smiled it seemed like Kakarot had brought his friends to meet his big brother, Raditz would be sure to give them a warm welcome.

The Gang landed in front of Raditz, Raditz was slightly surprised by Naruto and Sasuke appearance, but it didn't matter, they would die eventually.

''Hey you!, we came here to kick your ass and get Gohan back!, i suggest you surrender peacefully and i'll spare you the humiliation of gettin whooped!'' the blonde one yelled to Raditz.

''You idiot, can't you see he is so superior to you it isn't even funny!'' Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

''Shut up Sasuke, don't be a hater.'' Naruto replied.

''Uhmm Naruto, Sasuke, i think you might want to focus cause he's walking toward us!'' The bald midget told the arguing boys.

''HAHAHAHA, you boys amuse me but don't worry your planet is not on our list, though i have heard it is rather beautiful, it would sell for a great price probably.''

''And what would you do with this money, i reccomend you get a haircut'' Naruto advised the Saiyan.

Naruto didn't have time to laugh at his own joke before Raditz had viciously kicked him in the stomach, quickly getting infront of the Jinchuuriki and delivering a haymaker to the boy's skull, but as his fist collided with the boy's skull, he heard a poof and saw the boy vanishing in smoke, before Raditz had time to be surprised he had been kicked in the Solar Plexus by Krillin and punched in the kidneys by Sasuke Raditz was sent flying toward a rock which he collided with.

''Alright guys i think we got him!'' krillin spoke, but wished he hadn't said that as he heard chuckling come from the smoke.

''Alright then, Baldy your at 207, Both from Ametsuchi are 180 and Kakarot and Greenman are at 400, you do realise you are screwed right?''

Eaditz was confused when he heard Naruto laughing,''Put that thing away, you do realise your relying on numbers to beat us?, i was never the smartest in my village but even i know it doesn't take power to win a fight, hey guys how about we show him the proper way to win a fight.''

More didn't need to be said and the whole gang was rushing at Raditz.

Goku was the first to appear in front of Raditz, he went to punch his brother nose but his fist was caught, Piccolo appeared behind the Saiyan and tried to chop him in neck, to no effect as Radit's skin was too tough, the Saiyan looked up only to see 2000 blondes with Blue Energy in thir hands coming toward him, this caused in of a distraction for Krillin to pull Goku out of the man's grasp and Piccolo to dodge toward a safe distance, once everyone was out of sight, Naruto's speed increased and he dropped the Rasengan's right on Raditz before he could dodge, causing a huge explosion.

''Well guys looks like we did it, i told you it doesn't take power to win a fight, the anwser is guts, as you can Raditz didnt stan-

Before Naruto could finish his sentence a deadly thin white beam was racing toward him, to fast to dodge and even if it wasn't Naruto was too tired to move. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of something piercing his skin.

It never came.

Naruto opened his eye only to see Goku on the floor, the sight angered him beyond believe, it angered all of them.

''NO Goku... that attack was meant for me... RADITZ YOU BASTARD I'LL CRUSH YOU!'' Naruto roared in his anger, three tails sprouting from his back, Sasuke was extremely angered too at the sight of the kind man being killed sacrificing himself to save Naruto causing a a fire like aura to surround him, Krillin was devestated and angered at his best friend being klled but started powering up in order to avenge him.

Raditz was on his last legs, the boys attack had done a number on him, and with the last of his energy he had killed his brother but now it seemed like he was still going to die, Baldy had powered up to 923 and both from Ametsuchi to 1110 and if that wasn't enough the brat was powering up to 1200 in the spacepod.

''RADITZ!,WE'LL KILL YOU!''

Naruto,Sasuke and Krillin started rushing toward the man, no techniques or Jutsu, each just had one outstretched fist, but it was more than enough to do the job because when their fists each hit his stomach a A beam that looked like corkscrew pierced his lung.

''Hhahahaha, looks like you were beaten Saiyan, and the said thing is Goku will be revived by next week with the DragonBalls'' Piccolo gloated.

''HAHAHAH, you fool you will be sorry you ever told me that, you see this device on my face in also a transmitter my comrades, 5 other saiyans with strength even greater than mine will come here within one year and revive me, looks i get the last laugh Green Man! HAHAHAHA-

He was brutally cut of when Sasuke throwed a kunai right in his throat.

''One year?, even stronger than this guy...we really got our work cut out for us'' Naruto told the group.

''That you do'' a voice told the group.

They turned around, and saw a tall purple cat like being wearing Blue Martial Arts pants and lots of Jewellry.

''Hello mortals, i have come here to train the ones called Sasuke, Naruto and Krillin, are they here by any chance?.''

When the ones he named nodded he said.''Splendid!, come with me i'll train you mortals for your upcoming match against the Saiyans'' The talking cat continued.

Naruto had had just about enough of all these weird things happening and told the cat,''Look little pussy, i don't know who you are and neither do i care, just leave us alone and go back to your owner!'' Naruto thundered.

The purple antropomorphic cat's yellow eyes became cold like ice and a purple aura started surrounding him.

''Look little mortal i am training you and that's it end of discussion, do you understand?''

Krillin Sasuke and Naruto were fearing for their lives at the moment, this cat wasn't your ordinary cat this cat was a god.

''Let me introduce myself, my name is Bills i'm the God of Destruction, i destroy planets so that new planets can rise, and we're going to my temple were you will be trained, i promise you will be back to fight the Saiyans.''

The boys couln't deny being trained by a god so walked toward him, once they were close enough Bills teleported them to his lair.

**Thats it for this chapter, and yes i made Naruto and Sasuke stronger, because realistically even with Six Paths mode they would be crushed by master Roshi, oh and we'll get an explanation for Sasuke's Dragon Form next chapter, and why Bills chose to train these three, oh and Naruto and Sasuke's planet is called Ametsuchi, its Japanese for World.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	3. Ragnarok

**Back with a new chapter of Z-Shinobi.**

**All rights go to Akira Toriyama and Mashasi Kishimoto.**

Naruto couln't believe it they were training with a god, god that looked like a cat, had an obsession with fish, but still a god!, he couln't believe the progress he had been making, he was probably triple Raditz by now and they were only 3 months in!, but these 5 saiyans they were even stronger Naruto had to admit, he was cared but pretty excited too, and it had all started after that battle.

_Flashback._

_They had arrived at the God of Destructions temple a day ago, it was a strange place filled to the brim with fish, after they had woken up Bills had confronted the two from Ametsuchi and one from Earth._

_''Alright listen up, i want by the end of this year, Sasuke to have completely mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto to be able to use 5 tails with no repurcussion, and Krillin to reach the point that he has surpassed human potential'' the God told the boys and man._

_''Uhhm, permission to talk sir'' Krillin asked, Bills gave permisson._

_''I have surpassed human limits a long time ago, i did it when i was 13, i don't think i can get any stronger'' Krillin told the god somberly._

_''HAHAHAHAH, you believe you have surpassed Human Potential?, have you ever heard tales of Ragnarok the Destroyer?''The Cat asked amazed at the mortals arrogance, or low self-esteem._

_After Krillin shook his head Bills cleared his throat to start talking.''A very long time ago, 2000 years to be exact, there lived a being on the planet Earth, he was called Ragnarok, he was as human as you but there was one difference, he was a conquerer of many, he had once been attacked by Planet Trade Organization grunt, he had ruthlessly killed them with his advanced knowledge of Ki, and had stolen their Space Ships, going Planet to Planet, and training so much to the point that he had become stronger than the Supreme Kais, but after the Planet Trade Organization had gained knowledge abous his whereabouts, the leader at that time, Lord Tundra had challenged him to combat, it had been a fierce battle but Ragnarok prevailed in the end but decided to spare him, Not out of pity, but so that Tundra would always remember his loss and know his place, after he had reached a power level beyond even Grand Supreme Kai, i was asked to exterminate him which I did, shame really the man was making my job far easier'' Bills finished with a sigh._

_''The reason I'm telling you this is because, Ragnarok is inside your body.''_

_''WHAT!, HOW CAN A DEAD GUY ONE YOU KILLED YOURSELF BE IN MY BODY'' The ex-monk yelled._

_''Well you see... i took a liking toward him, he was a funny guy and stuff, i couln't kill him so i sealed him away, i sealed him away in your ancestor who would pass Ragnarok on to his daugter who would pass him on the her son and so don't worry Ragnarok is sleeping and won't disturb your thoughts or anything.''_

_''Wow just great, your best friend dies, your are taken for training by the God of Destruction, and you find out some guy is living in your body, just dandy.''_

_''Hey cheer up Krillin, atleast it isn't some giant Fox who is always saying how he's gonna kill you'' Naruto told the man._

_''Yeah this is great and all that, but i would like to ask about my Dragon Form, you know the one with tails and wings'' Sasuke interrupted._

_''Hmm i was wondering when you were going to ask that, you see the fake immortal on your planet, Orochimaru gave you a Cursed Seal of Heaven which was filled with his evil energy and would slowly take over your body, but the three Guardians of Ametsuchi, though your planet has many Guardians, Izanami Izanagi and Kami put small portion of their Holy Chakra in your Seal, which as you can see changed it though why it has taken a Dragon Form, you must find out yourself'' Bills concluded his explanation which Sasuke seemed to understand._

_''But enough of the explanations, Sasuke and Naruto you will train with Whis, while Krillin with me.''_

_End Flashback_

They were super poweful, Naruto and Sasuke had learned Ki in their first week, it was different from Chakra, less versatile but more destructive, but Naruto and Sasuke had the best of both world and could use both.

But on top off all that, he had mastered every element there was to learn, Crystal, Scorch, Lava you name it and he had mastered it, Sasuke had also mastered every Lightning Jutsu on the scroll which were over 3000 Jutsu's, the boy had also mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan by finally accepting that Itachi was a good guy all along, and had soon after gained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with a pair Bills had lying around, when Naruto had asked why, he had said because he could.

Oh and Naruto was able to use his Kyubi form up to four tails without losing control and Sasuke had learned some of the Dragon Forms techniques, but according to Bill he had only scratched the surface.

But the most progress had been made surprisingly by Krillin, the bald man had thrown himself into training with Bills, after a while becoming really strong, and it seemed like knowing about Ragnarok had changed Krillin, Naruto coulnt't blame he'd become more confident too if one of the strongest beings that ever lived was inside his body.

Those Saiyans wouln't know what hit them in 7 months time.

_7 monts later._

They were finally ready, the Saiyans were almost at Earth, the boys and young man had changed a lot.

Naruto was now wearing a blood red Gi with standard Shinobi sandals though these were hightop, he had 5 scrolls on his blue belt, and his hair had been cropped short though still spiky, his face had lost most of the baby-fat and Naruto's arms which could be seen, were muscular and toned, Naruto had grown to 5'5.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue Gi with the Uchiha Clans symbol on his back, Sasuke in comparison had grown his hair out and kept his hair in a pony tail in memory of Itachi who was back at Ametsuchi, Sasuke had also grown noticeably muscular, he now had very muscular arms and chest, he now stood at 5'7.

Krillin hadn't changed outwarly but his power level and confidence had risen.

''Alright boys your training is done i will transport you to the battlefield, where Gohan and Piccolo will be waiting, show those Saiyans their place!'' Bills yelled to motivate the boys.

After all three proclaimed their eagerness nodded and transported them to Earth.

On ther Eath, they arrived and Bills vanished as if he had never been there

''What Krillin, and those two brats, your finally done with your training'' The green man called Piccolo spoke after he sensed them.

''HEY, we got names you know, I'm Naruto and he's Sasuke and were here to kick some Saiyan ass!'' Naruto yelled loudly.

''Oh, and how are you going to achieve that feat'' a female voice up.

The Z- warriors looked up and saw 5 beings hovering above them.

They landed and Naruto was surprised by how human they looked.

One was huge, he had to be 7 feet tall, he was bald with a black moustache, he had a Blue piece of glass on his eye.

The next was shorter than the last but equally muscular, he had a black bow lcut and a beard, he had a purple piece of glass on his eye.

The next was a female, with long black hair and black eyes like the rest, she had body armor like all of them but hers was very revealing, not hiding her large breasts at all she had a pink piece of glass over her eye.

The next man, was not even a man, he was a boy about Naruto and Sasuke's age the boy carried himself with confidence he had spiky black hair and had a green piece of glass over his eye.

The last and the obvious leader was the shortest even shorter than the kid, he had black hair that looked like fire and a red piece of glass on his eye. ''Nappa!, measure these fools!'

''Sure thing Vegeta, hmm Baldy is at 2024, the Namekian is at 2800, blondey is at 1801 and the broody one is at 2911, the kid is a pitiful 872.''

After Nappa had spoken, The whole group minus Gohan started laughing hard, Naruto was clutching his sides, while Krillin seemed to be crying of laughter

''What's so funny'' the woman asked.

''You know what's funy, your friend Raditz relied on that eyepiece too, look where he is now, Hell'' Sasuke told the group coldly.

The kid seemed to be angered by the comment and was preparing a Ki blast till the leader barked at him to stop.

''Can't you see Rhizome, i know your friends's death angers you but there telling the truth, the can raise their power levels at will, the scouter's are useless against them'' the leader told thr boy.

''Wait Raditz was your friend isn't there a little too much age difference between you two'' Naruto asked.

''SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH HUMAN, I'M A GROWN SAIYAN, I JUST DON'T AGE!'' the now man revealed.

After his little outburst, the female of the group seemed to be getting impatient.'' Vegeta can't we finally start the fight i'm getting bored of talking'' She asked the short man.

''Ofcourse Okra, we will proceed.''

''Tomats, you still got the Saibamen?'' the short man asked the bearded man.

''Yes my Prince, 6 of them to be exact'' the man now known as Tomats told the Prince.

''Very well then i think one of you is going to fighht two Saibamen.''

''No, i think one of your Saibamen is going to fight three people'' Tien told the Prince, he had just landed along with Yamcha and Chaotzu.

''Well then lets get on with the show!''

Tomats pulled a vial filled with what Naruto thought were green beans and some liquid. He started planting the beans in the soil and after putting in all 6 he poured the liquid over them.

The Z-Fighters were waiting with baited breath, until they saw 6 green heads pop out from the ground, soon followed by small bodies, no taller than Gohan.

''Well lets have a tournament, the survivors get to fight us, but only if you survive hahahaha!'' the Prince laughed.

''Grrr, we don''t have time for your games Saiyans!, we'll kill them!'' Krillin roared at the Saiyans.

''Wait! Krillin, i can handle these green freaks by myself, while you were gone, i've been training non-stop... and since Bulma dumped me there were no distractions,'' he finished with a weak smile.

''Alright you little insects, come here and face the wrath of the Wolf, all six of you.!

**And thats chapter three, what did you think of my OC's, is Yamcha going to survive next chapter, and are Naruto and Sasuke able to stop these threats, will Goku arrive soon?, find out next time on Z-Shinobi!.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	4. Naruto and Sasuke:Ultimate Attacks

**Here we are with chapter 4 Enjoy! I will start putting Power Levels in the end.**

**All Rights go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto. **

Yamcha and the green being called Saibaman were having a stare down, until Yamcha dissapeared and appeared behind the Saibaman and delivered a crushing heel kick to the plant-man-thing's skull, and vanished again to reappear infront of the Saibaman with a bone kracking punch in the ribs, followed closely by another punch to the Solar Plexis.

''HAHAHAHAHA, you little green freaks aren't that strong, I could take you all out!, but first to finish you!, **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!''** Yamcha roared and shot the Turtle Destruction Wave toward the green man, killing the being or so he thought.

''HA, now bring the res-

Yamcha never got to finish his sentence as the Saibaman appeared and planted itself tightly on Yamcha's chest, and laughed at the ex-bandit before exploding in a blinding white flash.

''YAMCHA!'' Krillin called out and rushed toward the crater where he found Yamcha's body dead, and nothing left of the Saibaman, Krillin shed a few tears for his friend, and whispered softly.''Yamcha...you deserved to live, Bulma still loves you even though she may not show it, don't worry Yamcha I'll avenge you.''

Krillin looked toward the Saibamen and started powering up growling softly as he felt Ragnarok's Ki mix with his own filling him with blood lust, he smirked which was very uncharacteristic for Krillin and started charging Ki in his right hand, the Ki eventually became a tiny white ball with black currents of electricity cackling around it, many would underestimate the small Ki ball, but eventually learn of its power.

''You bastards you killed my friend, this is for Yamcha, **Destructo Bomb!''** Krillin throwed the ball toward the Saibamen, and within the span of 1 second, all 5 Saibamen fell dead on the ground, with ball shaped holes in their torso's.

''Amazing!, I didn't know Krillin knew an like that!'' Tien told the group, amazed at Krillin's progress, but still saddened by Yamcha's death.

''Yeah its awesome alright, Krillin got the idea from Sasuke's attack, but made it throwable, neither Sasuke nor I have the control of Ki or Chakra to do that'' Naruto informed.

''Hmm it seems these Saibamen weren't the best batch were they Tomats?'' Vegeta asked the muscular bearded man.

''No my Prince, they were weak, if we hadn't planted them in this great soil, they would have been as strong as a foot soldier in the PTO'' The bearded Saiyan replied.

''As I expected, Nappa show these fools that killing Saibamen doesn't equal killing Saiyans'' The short prince told the large bald Saiyan.

''With Pleasure Vegeta, I'll teach them a lesson right out of Saiyan University.'' **(I had to do it, sorry)**

''Alright which one to kill first, you all look killable but I choose YOU BLONDEY AND BROODY'' The bald Saiyan yelled and flew toward Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was able to dodge the man and a handstand on the man's bald head before jumping away but Sasuke was punched right in the face, causing the boy to fly in to mountains.

However Naruto didn't look worried over his partners predicament and simply smirked toward Nappa, who growled.

''Hey kid what's so funny.''

''Hahhahahaha, the funny thing is your about to get killed by 14 year olds.''

Nappa growled again.''ME, killed by punks like you two don't make me laugh, I know both of you aren't human, you're from Ametsuchi, but I don't care your, you planet is filled with weaklings like you, your friend however is truly pathetic, getting killed by one punch, kids like him belong home with their mommy's not on the battlefield'' Nappa told Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke's Ki sparking in anger, he was obviously hearing everything and Naruto knew the boy wanted to put the plan in motion now, they had been planning to toy with the man, but now Sasuke wanted to end this quickly.

''Hmm Baldy, if you're as tough as you are why don't you hit me right now, come on, or are you a pussy?'' Naruto questioned.

Nappa roared in anger and was about to rush toward Naruto when he felt multiple sharp bites around his body.

''AAAAHHHHHH!, it hurts get these dogs off me!.'' Nappa cried.

Nappa was being attacked by vicious black Rotweilers with glowing red eyes, these weren't your average dogs, these were Hell-Hounds, tNaruto and Sasuke had traveled to the Demon Realm with Krillin, well actually forced to survive there for 2 months, as some of the greatest monstosities lived there, Bills had placed them in a part only filled with level 1-6 Demons, as higher would be too strong, but Naruto had gained a bond with Hell-Hounds and they allowed him to summon them.

''Hhahahaha Nappa, you fell in our trap why don't you bite your tongue, and I'll promise those pups will be gone.''

Nappa did, and did it hard enough to draw blood, and when the Saiyan opened his eyes he found Sasuke standing infront of him... and Naruto standing behind him with a Three-Pronged Kunai in his Carotid artery.

''N-No how did I l-lose to brats like-

Nappa didn't finish his sentence, as he died before he could, the Z-Fighters minus Gohan were cheering, but the young Hybrid was looking distraught.

''Strange...how did you kids beat Nappa, he is the weakest of us minus Raditz, but still such feat is admirable from Shinobi'' The short prince told the boys.

''Hahahahha, it was easy, your friend made the greatest mistake he could by attacking us two, more I will not say'' Naruto said to Vegeta.

''Hmm then I'll have to force it out of you, let see, how this The two Shinobi vs Me, Baldy vs Okra, Three-Eyes and Mime vs Tomats, and Namekian and Hybrid vs Rhizome, perfect match-ups!'' Vegeta announced.

The Z-Fighters were satisfied at this arrangement, and flew off to face their opponents, Tien and Piccolo with hopes that they would win, Krillin with fear of hitting a girl, Gohan and Chiaotzu with fear but also deternination, and Sasuke and Naruto with confidence, certain that being together would be too much for Vegeta.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Vegata and Vegeta stared back until the three warriors dissapeared and were now above the clouds in high speed combat, Naruto was in the middle of a kick toward Vegeta when the Saiyan Prince grabbed the boy's ankle and throwed him toward the incoming Sasuke, forcing him to catch him.

Both boys were not deterred in the least and rushed toward the Saiyan again.

_Krillin vs Okra_

Krillin was dodging for his life, this crazy Saiyan woman with the large breasts and long black hair was trying and almost succeeding in taking of his head, the young ex-monk didn't know what to do, he had been prepared to fight Saiyan men not a Saiyan woman, and on top of that she was enjoying this.

''COME ON BALDY!, your gonna die at this rate!, your almost faring as bad as your friend Yamcha was it?'' Okra mocked.

Krillin growled and grabbed the incoming fist and kneed the woman in the stomach, hard.

''Dont talk shit about Yamcha!' Krillin growled and pinned the woman beneath him.

''Hmm continue, I like men who can dominate me'' The Saiyan woman purred.

Krillin blushed and his hold on the woman's arms slackened, and the woman escaped and kneed him in the balls, causing Krillin to yell in pain.

Okra smiled and thought about how amusing this fight was going to be, her Saiyan blood boiling with excitement.

_Tien and Chiaotzu vs Tomats_

Tien and Chiaotzu were unprepared for a foe this strong, Tomats was amazingly strong, he made Goku in the last tournament seem like a joke, but then again Tien thought, he himself made Goku from the previous tournament look a like a joke.

Tien appeared behind the muscular man and went with a chop in the neck, however Tomats grabbed Tien's hand and squeezed, breaking the Crane Student's hand.

''AAAHHHHHHH!'' The three eyed man yelled in pain, Chiaotzu looked at the man angrily, the man returned it with a emotionless stare.

Chiaotu turned his telekinetic powers toward a nearby rock and flung it toward Tomats, the man didn't hesitate and punched the stone, reducing it to rubbles.

''Tien, what do we do?, this guy isn't even taking us seriously and he's knocking us around like dolls!, we can't continue like this we gotta do something!'' The white mime like boy-man said to his best friend.

Tien growled.'' There's nothing we cand do Chiaotzu, except fight and hope that that one of the other guys beats their opponent and helps us, hell, I was always thought lowly about Krillin's power but he's so strong now he must of taken some hellish training, and those kids Naruto and Sasuke their pretty strong too but I have the feeling they gotta show their true powers yet.''

_Piccolo and Gohan vs Rhizome_

Rhizome was obviously the weakest Saiyan appart from Raditz, Piccolo and Gohan were knocking him around, and the boy-man was so easy to get riled, and now he was blindly attacking Gohan, the young boy however stayed calm and found a hole in his defence and delivered a crushing blow in the jaw to the older Saiyan, Piccolo was satisfied at his young apprentice's progress and knew the boy was close to surpassing him, but there was one thing that was amusing him, the Saiyan was looking for the moon, he didn't have an idea that Piccolo had destroyed it in order to keep Gohan from becoming an Oozaru.

Piccolo knew that the fight would be over soon, Gohan and him had their opponent beat, Tien and Chiaotzu were not having any luck, but maybe if Naruto and Sasuke beat their opponent fast, they could take Tomats out, Krillin vs Okra was very interesting to the Namekian, Krillin was stronger but the woman was using seduction, and distracting Krillin, Piccolo sighed and rushed toward Rhizome.

_Naruto and Sasuke vs Vegeta_

They three males were exchanging vicious blows, but nothing hitting the intended target, Vegeta had them beat with raw strength and experience, however the boys were fighting together and had him in speed.

Vegteta tried a palm strike to Naruto Solar Plexus, but Sasuke intervened with a blow to the stomach and the Saiyan retaliated with a punch in the face and a Ki blast in the stomach for good measure, the Prince quickly turned to toward Naruto and gave him the same treatment.

Naruto and Sasuke were bleeding heavily from their noses and lips, but both had a smirk adorning their faces, Vegeta snarled at the sight of the whelps mocking HIM, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyan!, the would pay dearly.

''Tell me, why are you smiling, I am certain death is nothing to smile about'' Vegeta called toward the Shinobi.

''Vegeta, I have a confession we have been holding back, but your worthy to see our true power!'' Sasuke yelled and both boys started powering causing a red aura to surround Naruto and one that looked a roaring fire to surround Sasuke, both boys yelled and called upon their Ki and Chakra, and with a final roar transformed.

Naruto now had 5 tails of red bubbling chakra that was asidic to the touch, red eyes with slits in them, but thanks to the Ki he mixed with Kyubi's Chakra he had bulkened up slightly, and Naruto's was snarling like a fox, he was now clutching a beautiful Jian with a white like snow handle but the blade was a shining silver it was know as 'The Thunder God' it was a blade he had created using the flames of the Demon Realm.

Sasuke now had large and powerful dragon wings, and a tail that was atleast 5' feet tall it was thick and powerful, he seemed to have bulked up slighly, but the greatest difference was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which was silver due to the Guardians of Ametsuchi feeding his Cursed Seal with their Chakra, but combined with his own Ki he had made the form which enhanced speed strength sight hearing Ninjutsu Genjutsu and Ki attacks near unstoppable, Bills could knock him out with ease, and Naruto and him always fought to a draw when they were in their ultimate forms.

They stared down this new enemy and nodded to eachother, they would make this quick.

Naruto started growling and held up one hand and the boy's aura increased tenfold the heat in the place was unbearable all of a sudden and Naruto's powerlevel kept rising!, until the boy had apparently taken in enough and looked at Vegeta, meanwhile the heat that had apparently come all of a sudden had caused a Thunder Storm, and Sasuke was letting Thunder enter his body and the boy just kept taking the electricity in until he finally looked at Vegeta too.

''Vegeta! You won't survive these attacks, my attack takes in the Sun's power and heates my chakra to levels that could melt Titanium, and Sasuke will in the meantime crush with his mighty Lightning Jutsu, one that the great Guardian Raijin created, one that you won't escape, meet your fate Vegeta at our hands!''

Naruto orb of Gold Spinnin chakra reached its top levels and the boy rushed toward Vegeta, Sasuke stopped the Lightning from powering him up any further and started flying toward the Saiyan Prince!''

''DIE VEGETA FOR YAMCHA! **RASENGAN:GOD BLAZE CANNON.''**

**''**TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN RADITZ! **CHIDORI:KIRIN'S WRATH!''**

Sasuke and Naruto hit their opponent with their combo, one that no Demon survived in their stay in the Dragon Realm

Vegeta screamed and was blasted away, presumably dead.

Naruto and Sasuke powered down and saw their opponents on for one going down, Gohan and Piccolo had killed Rhizome, Krillin had beaten the woman Okra after a stray blast of hers killed Chiatozu, However Krillin had allowed the strange woman to flee, and in so had me a terrible mistake, Tomats was the only one standing.

''So you two have killed Prince Vegeta, I have nothing to live for, the only reason I am alive is to protect the Saiyan Royal Family, but I have failed you may kill me''

Tien walked up to the task, and looked at the man coldy and powered up his Dodon Ray and fired it through the man's heart, to Gohan's horror and a man who was watching from above's great disappointment.

''I thought you ahd changed Tien, why would you kill him, he didn't even have strenght to continue'' Goku reprimanded to Tien's anger.

''Goku you ignorant fool, that man tried to kill us, he would have glady killed your son had the Prince told him to face Gohan and Piccolo, that man is in-directly the cause of Chiaotzu's death!~, so don't you dare try to reason with me that what I did was pointless!'' Tien roared angrily.

Goku looked down and thought about it, and nodded and looked at the rest.

''Heheheh Gohan you're so strong now, I hardly recognize you, and Naruto and Sasuke you've both become so strong, thanks for saving that Vegeta guy for me, I really wanna fight him!''

''Goku, Sasuke and I kinda killed Vegeta'' Naruto told the man who had the infectious smile on his face, that could be compared to his own.

''Hahahahaha, no you didn't, he's coming here as we speak, and he's mad!'' Goku told them with a smile on his face, though his face quickly turned serious.

''Guys, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, Yamcha can be revived but Chiaotzu...He'll eb gone forever, I'm sorry Tien'' Goku told the man with tears in his eyes showing his regret, Tien merely accepted his friends fate, and decided that he was going to protect Eath for Chiaotzu!.

''Guys, hate to break up a moment, but Vegeta's there and he is looking pissed!'' Naruto told the others with slight fear in his tone, this Saiyan had been able to survive the ultimate combo, just what was he?

''YOU IMPUDENT BRATS, I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DRAGONBALLS, EVERYONE DIES TODAY!'' The enraged Vegeta yelled.

The Saiyan Prince conjured up a white Ki ball that held no Power what so ever, but Saiyan Prince was looking at them as if this thing was the thing that was going to make the tide turn in his favor.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, how ironic that your about to be killed by the technique Kakarot's father created, the Moon Ball!, this technique allows a Saiyan to transform by taking in the Blutz Waves through his tail!, look first you throw the Moon Ball!, now Burst Open and Mix!''

The Z-Warriors watched in horror as Vegeta started to transform, in a being that would of scared Chiaotzu had he been there, the Saiyan Prince now stood higher than all of them now he was a Oozaru, a huge Monkey with ominous red eyes, Vegeta was still laughing loudly even in hsi monkey form.

''**You foolish Shinobi, you should have known better than hurt the Prince of All Saiyans!, and in return for hurting me I WILL HURT YOU!'' **The deep rumbling voice spoke looking at Naruto and Sasuke both boys went into their empowered states and looked at the Oozaru, they knew they had to beat this thing or else it was bye-bye Earth!, luckily they were not alone, Gohan Piccolo, Tien Krillin and Goku, they were all stranding next to them ready to fight!''

**Well that's it for the chapter, how did you like and what do you think of Naruto and Sasuke's ultimate combo? Vegeta is back for more, but will our heroes be able to stop this evil villain in his might Oozaru form, find out next time on Z-Shinobi!**

**Also Donuts to whoever can guess how they beat Nappa.**

**Sasuke Normal:5.000**

**Sasuke Dragon Form 10.000**

**Sasuke When using Chidori Kirin's wrath:30.000**

**Naruto Normal:5000**

**Naruto:Kyubi 5 tails mode:10.000**

**Krillin Normal:4000**

**Krillin calling upon Ragnarok's power:12.000**

**Tien:1880**

**Yamcha:1770**

**Chiaotzu:650**

**Piccolo:3200**

**Gohan:2300**

**Goku:8000**

**Rhizome:1.400**

**Tomats:6.000**

**Okra:9.000**

**Nappa:4.500**

**Vegeta:18.000**


	5. Fall of The Prince

**Back with a new chapter of Z-Shinobi,**

**I do not won this All rights go to Akira Toriyama nad Mashahshi Kishimoto**

Naruto could not believe it **(No Pun Intended)** Sasuke and him had hit the Saiyan Prince Vegeta with all they had, they were both drained, but then this fiend comes back as a giant monkey and his powerlevel was through the roof!, and now he was standing with the other Z-Warriors trying to formulate a plan.

''Alright, we can't beat him in a straight up fight so we're going to cut of his tail, but in order to do that someone's going to distract him, I say Goku Naruto and Sasuke, you're all strong and he wants to kill you two the most, so he'll probably be blinded by his anger to watch his surroundings, Krillin I saw the technique you used against that Saiyan the Destructo Disk was it?, I want you to do the deed, and also Gohan and Tien you two need to watch Krillin's back and if the Saiyan sends a blast I want you to deflect it it and I will help, does everyone know what to do!'' Piccolo asked and the group nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke both started powering up yelling loudly and trying to go beyond their max Sasuke was already in his Dragon Form with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spinning in his eyes, and Naruto had gone beyond 5 tails and now had 6 tails swishing around him, his Kyubi Form at its strongest without losing control, he smirked and lokked at Sasuke.

''Let's hit him with everything, Naruto,Sasuke you've both become so strong, I would love to have a spar with you guys once this is over'' Goku told the boys who nodded.

''**Yin-Yang Release:Reaper of a Thousand Deaths''** Sasuke intoned and they watched as a thousand shadows came from underneath Vegeta and started attacking the giant monkey-man.

**''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, what the hell!, what is this technique!''** Vegeta cried put and Goku took this as his chance and intoned.'**'Kaioken X4'' **Before being incased in a crimson aura and shooting off at the Saiyan and punching him in the face and before Goku could deliver the second blow the Prince had recovered and grabbed the Saiyan in his two huge hands.''**HAHAHAHAHAHH, Kakarot? What are you doing here!, finally came after two of your friends were killed, don't worry after I kill the Shinobi you'll be next, Hhhahahahahah!'' **The insane Saiyan laughed as he crushed Goku in his arms, but was quickly interrupted as he heard something whizzing at him, and the Saiyan quickly jumped high in order to avoid a disk that cut through a mountain.

He looked to see the bald human Krillin standing there with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face.

Why is he smiling? The Saiyan Prince thought but he soon learnt why, racing toward his artificial Moon Ball was a a huge fireball he wouln't get there in time and the Fireball collided with the Moon Ball destroying it and causing a huge explosion and the Saiyan Prince cried out in pain as he felt his bones shrinking until he was normal again.

''Hhahahha, great job Sasuke, but you knew you couln't have done it if I hadn't suggested it!'' The blond boy Naruto told his friend who merely grunted and his eyes widened when he saw Vegeta standing up again.

''You think you can beat the Prince of all Saiyans, you're in for a rude awakeni-

Vegeta didn't have time to finish what he was saying before a cork-screw like beam went through his shoulder, and he saw the Namekian staring at him coldly, the Saiyan Prince knew defeat when he saw it and pulled out his remote controller from underneath his armor and called upon his Space Pod and it arrived quickly, he started crawling his way back to the ship when he saw the three-eyed human know as Tien walking toward him.

''You bastard, you killed Chiaotzu, he was innocent!, I'll kill you-

''TIEN WAIT, come on let him live this isn't what Chiaotzu would have wanted'''Goku pleaded and Tien seemed to listen and then coldly shot a Dodon Ray right through Vegeta's knee.

''TIEN!, I thought you were gonna let him l-

''Goku, I will let him live, but that doen't mean I can't make him suffer'' Tien replied with a cold look on his face.''Come on Saiyan run, we're not stopping you, but come back to Earth and you will face my wrath!'' And the Saiyan Prince crawled his way through the Saiyan Space-Pod, silent all the way, giving one more glare and saying he would finish what he started one day and destroy this planet the short Saiyan shot off into Space, and Naruto and Sasuke didn't doubt they hadn't heard the last of him.

While they had beaten the threat, two of their numbers were dead, Yamcha could be revived, but not for another year, and Chiaotzu was gone forever and Tien seemed to finally realize this and sank to his knees and started crying.

''Come on Tien, we can bring Chiaotzu back with The Namekian Dragonballs'' Naruto told Tien,and the group all looked at the boy for expalnation.

''Come on guys, think about it Piccolo came to Earth and created Dragonballs, isn't it common sense that on his home planet they have them too, at least that is what Bills-Sensei told us'' Naruto explained with a smile on his face.

''This is great!, all we have to do is go to Piccolo's Planet and then we can revive Chiaotzu, and King Kai told me the Namekian's were a peaceful race so we won't have to fight!'' Goku cheered, and soon the whole group was cheering loudly, but finally Piccolo interrupted with how would they get there.

''That's easy you just go in my space-ship'' a voice told the men and boys, and they turned around only to see a older Piccolo, maybe it was his father they didn't know, but they sensed Piccolo's rage at sseing this man.

''What are you on about Kami!, what space-ship?'' Piccolo questioned and Kami seemed to smile before anwsering.''The Space-Ship I arrived in, I took the liberty of preparing the ship, it is automatic so you won't have to fly it, but take a few days of rest, you need it after defeating the greatest evil this world has ever seen'' Kami told the warriot, Sasuke and Naruto thought it was strange this man was called Kami, they had met Kami and she looked nothing like this green guy.

''Hehehehehe, I could use a little break to be honest, I'm tired'' Yajirobe spoke up.

''TIRED, how can you be tired when you didn't do anything!, I mean seriously everyone did his job except for you, I could sense you all along hiding behind the rocks, hiding like the coward you are!'' Naruto yelled, he didn't appreciate the fat man's presence at all, Yajirobe looked in fear and walked away.

''Well...No that that's been done we can all go home!, and exacly one week from now we will go to Namek-

Goku was interrupted by Kami.''Goku, only a few of you will be able to come the ship only has so much space, I think you should take Krilin, Gohan Naruto and Sasuke, that's what you'll need.''

Tien want to say he should go, but knew he was outclassed, even by Gohan when he used his hidden power he sensed when fighting Rhizome, so he just kept quite and hoped his friends could revive his best friend.

''Alright then it's settled, Naruto, Sasuke, we don't have enough space in our house so I think you should head to Kame House with Krillin, and Piccolo I can't thank you enough for making Gohan this strong, and you can always visit us'' Goku told the Namekian with a bright smile on his face, and Piccolo returned it with a smirk of his own.

All the warriors flew of to their homes, to eat, or train, none of them even knew of the chaos that ensue once they reach Namek.

_At Kame House._

After arriving at Kame House, the first thing the boy's did was go to sleep, none of the Z-Warriors had any serious injury, they had stopped Vegeta before he could inflict them, after waking up Krillin and the Boy's did a little three way spar, always knocking eachother out, while Sasuke and Naruto had more raw power, Krillin was more skilled and more cunning, Sasuke and Naruto learned a few jutsu, and Sasuke had finally unlocked the Mokuton, he could now use the Shodaime's power, and after he had unlocked it Bills arrived with a few scrolls, one on the full extant of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and a few Mokuton Jutsu for Sasuke, and for Naruto it were instructions on how he would take control of the Kyubi's power and how he could add a scroll on Yin-Yang Jutsu for both of them, both only had one Yin-Yang Jutsu, and they wanted to expand their Arsenal.

They wondered how things were back home.

_Village Hidden in The Leaves._

Konoha had changed after Naruto and Sasuke died, the The other Konoha Genin had changed the most, the boy's they had known were dead, killed eachother in the place where their Ancestors did battle, Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja Kakashi had comitted suicide after his two student's died, Sakura Haruno lived on as the only living member of Team 7, Hinata had tried to commit suicide but had been stopped by her cousin Neji, Tsunade Senju had in her anger at the Uchiha for killing the boy she had a son, revealed everything about the Uchha, The Coupe, that they were behind the Kyubi Attack, everything, Itachi Uchiha, after losing his brother realised he had nothing to lose, had attacked Pain and Madara, it had been a one-sided match the two together had killed Itachi, but not before destroying two of Pain's bodies, Kumo was now the strongest Nation, they had two fully trained Jinchuuriki, A strong Kage, and numerous other strong Shinobi.

Akatsuki had changed aswell, Nagato had finally gone against Obito, he had also beaten the man, but the man had in a last ditch effort transported Nagato, to a peaceful world, filled with strange green aliens who had healed his legs, he had learnt their ways of the Ki, he was now a simple farmer.

The rest of the Akatsuki was disbanded, Konan, she ruled the Hidden Rain Village as it's protecting angel. Kakuzu continued to kill for bounty's until he was killed by Kisame, when he tried to collect Kisame's bounty, Kisame himself returned to the Mist, overthrowed some wannabe-Kunoichi called Mei, he was now the The Rokudaime Mizukage of the Bloody Mist Village.

Sasori and Deidara continued to travel, showing pieces of their Art to random people on the street and asking which is better, usually people would just run away upon seeing the duo. Hidan was the strangest, he had just...disappeared, nothing was ever heard of him again.

_In Outer Space._

Frieza was sitting in his throne drinking the finest wine the univere had to offer, Frieza was a short lizard like being with armor across his chest, a long tail, three toes and webbed feet, he had horns that were sharper than most swords, and pink skin, he wasn't intimadating at all, but if you knew of his power you would cower.

''Lord Frieza!, we will be landing on Planet Namek within 20 minutes, is there any-

The lizard like foot soldier was cut off by a pink beam cleaving through his hart, Frieza knew this soldier was expandable.

''Jeez, poor guy was just coming to tell you we'll be there soon, and you kill him?, sounds kinda unreasonable'' A voice spoke up, from the shadows appeared a man with slicked back silver hair, red spandex over black armor, and a cape, he also held a long tri bladed red scythem, this man was Hidan, Frieza's newest apprentice.

''You're lucky I can't kill you due to that strange abillity of yours, but soon we will both be Immortal, HHAHAHAHAHAHH'' Frieza laughed like the maniac he was, and soon Hidan joined in.

_Planet Namek_

Nagato with long blood red hair, pale skin and Rinnegan Eyes stood out from the Namekians, but still they treated him like a brother and he treated them like that aswell, he was wearing traditional Namekian Garb, he had grown alot stronger too, but he didn't focus on fighting anymore, why would he ruin this peaceful tranquillity?, but sometimes he just itched to have a fight.

Nagato soon looked up from caring for the plants and looked toward the sky, he could sense an evil energy heading here, but there was a strangely familiar one aswell.

Hidan!

He didn't know how Hidan had come here, but one thing was certain, he woldn't let him threaten the peace around here!, Nagato would die before he let that happen, he would combat these foes and show them why the people of the Rain Village called him a God!

_One week after the battle at Kame House._

The Warriors who would be going were Goku, Gohan Krillin, Naruto and Sasuke, the 5 warriors were saying their farewells to their family members, well atleast 3 of them were doing so, the other two were quitely waiting until everyone was done, they couln't wait to test out the Gravity Machine Bulma had installed within the ship.

_In Space._

Prince Vegeta was still flying through space in his spacepod, he couln't believe he ahd been beaten by a bunch of low-lives, he was on life-support!, he decided then and there, he was going to go to Namek, gain Eternal Life, kill Kakarot, Kill Baldy, Kill Shinobi, and then he would take control of the PTO by killing Frieza and becoming the new emperor of the Universe!

He could imagine it already...Amazing.

**Well that's that chapter, most Yin-Yang Jutsu you will see are mine, and as you can see everybody is heading to Namek, There's going to be an epic show-down between mighty warriors, but who walks away with his life!, find out next time on Z-Shinobi!**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	6. King Leviathan

**Back with a new chapter!**

**All righht go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Krillin was thinking, he didn't know why but he was having a bad feeling about Namek, he had heard it was a peaceful Planet, but his instincts were telling him something was there, maybe it was because after the battle with Vegeta and his good friend died, he had been a little paranoid, but he knew the others, save for Gohan sensed it too, but they just trained in the Gravity Machine, they had all become stronger, Krillin was sure he could take Vegeta without lifting a vinger, they all could probably.

Gohan was getting training from Naruto and Sasuke, since he was still young enough to learn Chakra, they had thought him the **Water Release:Water Whip, **and Gohan had soaked it up like a sponge, Krillin and Goku were both far too old to learn Chakra, you could learn till you were ten years old by then your Chakra Coils either became bigger due to lot of Chakra Use or smaller if you only used it sometimes, if you had never used it, the coils would close themselves.

Goku himself had invented a new technique, the Kamehameha X10, a deadly red beam, they didn't know why but only Goku could use this technique, Goku was also able to use Kaioken X10 without injury, he had thought Krillin and Gohan the body-enhancement technique but Naruto and Sasuke had declined, they were trying to learn other techniques, they didn't want to add something to their load.

Sasuke had been learning about his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, it appears every Mangekyou had a specialty, his brother Itachi's was Tsukiyomi a powerful Illusion, Madara Uchiha's had been Susanoo a powerful ethereal being that Sasuke himself hadn't unlocked, Krillin was most amazed by Sasuke's cousin, Shisui Uchiha, Kotoamatsukami, a technique that was like mind control, unbreakable and you'd never know, Sasuke said there was something called Kamui but he wasn't certain what it did, there was Amaterasu a technique that made black flames appear, almost as hot as Naruto's Blaze Cannon, Sasuke had said that he sensed a Mangekyou Power within his eye but he wasn't sure what technique it was, there were also two jutsu named Izanagi and Izanami, but he didn't want to go in detail about those.

Naruto had been meditating, trying to take control of the Kyubi, it was unknown to Krillin if he suceeded or not, he didn't want to talk about, also Naruto had been advancing with his Yin-Yang Jutsu, the boy knew that had he been in his village, not even Grandma Tsunade could stand up to him, he wondered how the Akatsuki were doing.

_On Planet Namek_

Nagato was standing with Elder Guru at his house, he had heard the The evil men had been gathering Dragon Balls, balls that could fulfill any wish thanks to the power of Elder Guru and the dragon Porunga.

''Nagato my boy, you are not alone, you are even stronger than Nail, however you would still lose to the Devil, there are other's coming here, And I sense they are from your Planet Ametsuchi, at least two of them are, there are two Saiyans and Human. They will help you free our Planet, because while the one called Frieza is at this Planet, a other evil is heading here as well, one that is a being of pure and utter evil'' Guru told Nagato, Nagato was surprised that there was someone even more evil than Frieza, and there were two people of Ametsuchi heading here, he hoped that it was Jiraiya-Sensei and Konan.

_Deep in Space._

A being was sitting in his throne, this wasn't any being, it was the king of the Demon World, Leviathan, he was a man at least 8 foot tall, no shoes and a black martial art pants with a black cape, he had a muscular tanned body and the head of a dragon, this man was a level 49 Fiend, in his world the beings were split in three parts, there were Demon's, aka Hell Hounds, Sea Monsters and Trolls, there were Devil's, man like warriors who usually opposed the Royal Family, and there were Fiends, Fiends were the most powerful and the smartest, but also cruelest, Leviathan had become ruler 3000 years ago, after he had killed his father. He didn't care, there was a saying in their world, 'The Weak are meat and the strong eat', and Leviathan ruled by that saying, he was heading to Planet Namek at the moment to wish for Immortality, his long lifespan that came with being a Fiend was nearing it's end, but he couln't stop ruling, not when he had plans for the future.

A tall man in a Silver medieval armor with a burgundy cape soon walked in, the man had silver hair cold blue eyes and a snarl on his face, this was the Devil, his name only known by people who faced him and survived, so nobody except Leviathan his name, Devil quickly bowed with nose touching the floor, that was what Leviathan liked about Devil, he was loyal to a fault, in fact Leviathan didn't trust his children or his wife as much as he trusted Devil.

''My King, we will be arriving within 3 days, but our sensor's have sensed something, the two children from Ametsuchi and the Human, they will be arriving on Namek exactly 7 hours, three minutes and 45 seconds after us, Honorable One, they killed many Demons, and openly defied you!, Am I allowed to kill them?'' Devil questionened, Leviathan already knew, he had sensed them, it was impossible to miss them when they were obviously training hard.

''No Devil, I will deal with them personally, you just focus on Frieza's men, especially that Captain Ginyu fellow, he has a strange abillity, that I have seen in the Demon World, the power to switch bodies'' Leviathan explained, and Devil seemed thrilled that he would get a challenge, Leviathan wondered, had the boy from Ametsuchi become stronger, he was interested you could say, in the one from Ametsuchi.

_Planet Namek_

Nagato was flying through the sky, faster than he had ever before, his power level was of the charts!, Guru had unlocked it so he could face Devil, Guru had told him it took a God to stop a Demon, Nagato had lost his God Complex, but he knew that in order to stop a being of ultimate evil, there had to be a being of ultimate light, one that couls bring peace, he hoped he could be that person, but his pondering was stopped when he saw a being speed to a stop in front of him, he could recognize him everywhere, it was Hidan!

''Hehehhehe, how's it hanging Leader, did you dye your hair or something?, If I didn't see your eyes, I wouldn't be sure if I was facing the Leader of Akatsuki!'' Hidan told Nagato, who closed his Eyes and started talking.''Hidan, this is how I have always looked, it's just as you were very low on the Akatsuki food-chain, you weren't allowed to see it, but tell me Hidan what brings you here?'' Nagato questioned, Hidan seemed irritated by the low on the food chain thing, but quickly calmed down.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, you still talk like you're some kind of god or something, you're pathetic, I came to this Planet, with that lizard freak in order to get the Dragon Balls, and sacrifice these slugs in the name of Jashin!'' The insane Jashinist cried out, Nagato frowned, Hidan had been making his people suffer, he would pay.

''Hidan, you have come here empty handed, you will leave empty handed, let's fight!, winner takes all!'' Nagato cried And held out his palm.''Eat this, **_Shinra Tensei!_**_'' _Nagato Shot the wave of gravity straight at Hidan who couln't dodge, you can't dodge Gravity, and speed was never his forte anyway.

''You think that little trick is good!, how about this **_Death Beam!''_** Hidan shot the Red Finger Beam right at Nagato, one of the favorite techniques that he had learned from Frieza.

Nagato quickly repelled the technique with Shinra Tensei, he knew that in order for this fight to be won he had to give 200%, ''Hidan let's see you survive this attack **_Tendo:Chibaku Tensei!''_** Nagato yelled and throwed the black ball of Gravity right at Hidan, it entered his body and the man started levitating along with millions of rocks that started encasing him.

''AAAAHH, YOU RING EYED FREAK, I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT, YA HEAR ME, MOTHERFUCKER!'' Hidan yelled but was quickly silenced by the moon he was encased in now, the Namekians who had been watching the fight looked at their Red-Haired brother, they had not known the quite man had such devastating.

Nagato was not tired, despite being a farmer, he didn't stop training, and he hadn't even used the power Elder Guru had given him, he was saving that for the Devil, Hidan was unworthy of seeing it despite his immortality. Nagato started charging an entirely black ball of Chakra in his hand, this attack looked like the Chibaku Tensei but it wasn't, it was not more powerful, but certainly not weaker, this attack was Chibaku Tensei's equal.'' Hidan for all of your crimes I sentence you to death!**_Yang Release:Void!''_** Nagato shot the black ball at the small moon and watched as it...Disappeared, not destroyed, it just disappeared, the Namekians were confused they didn't even hear an explosion.

Nagato scowled floating calmly with Hidan's unconcious but very alive body was the Evil Overlord, Frieza!, The Arcosion looked at Nagato with an amused smile, he was amused that this Red haired man from Ametsuchi was able to beat Hidan, but his Scouter had told him Hidan had been holding back, guess that's what you get for not giving it your all.

''I believe we haven't met, my name is Lord Frieza, and this is my student you tried to kill, do you have any words before I kill you like the worm you are?'' Frieza asked, Nagato was surprised such words could sound so mild mannered.

''My name is Nagato, and I don't care wheter he is your student or your daughter, He threatened my planet, and I'm sorry I couln't finish the job, but I think you should leave this Planet, Warriors are heading here, and they won't hesitate to murder you among them is the one known as Devil'' Nagato told the pink lizard, who looked shock, but then thrilled he started laughing.

''So he's coming, great I have wanted a rematch for ages, he is one of the few who beat me, but this time you could say I have a surprise up my sleeve, 3 surprises to be exact'' The Arcosian said, Nagato didn't even know what the girly looking lizard was rambling about at the moment.

''Hmm I won't kill you, I want to see if you can amuse me further, Goodbye Shinobi'' Frieza told Nagato and flew away with Hidan under his arm at a speed that Nagato found impressive, he hoped the others were going to arive soon, he couln't handle Frieza and Devil at the same time.

_6 days later._

5 Warriors stepped out of a Space-Ship, the first to appear was a blonde haired Shinobi from Ametsuchi who had a curious smile on his face, second appeared a short bald man who had the same curious look on his face, the third was a young boy with a brown tail and black hair styled in a bowl-cut which would have made Rock Lee proud, the fourth was a scowling black haired Shinobi who scanned his surroundings with his spinning red eyes, the last was a man with wild spiky hair and a muscular build with a Orange Gi, the man seemed to be calmest of them.

''Guys, I can sense huge power-levels, I thought we wouln't have to fight the bad guys this time, but it seems like a whole army, and there are a few people on this planet even stronger than us!'' The Ex-Monk exclaimed after sensing the ferocious power-levels on the planet, they had trained at 100X Earth's Gravity, they knew they were strong, but suddenly a Saiyan Space-Pod burst from the heavens and slammed deep in the Namekian Soil, all 5 knew this was their Foe, they had beaten not even a month ago, the powerful Saiyan Prince Vegeta, but the Attack Ball was quickly followed by another one of its kind, this one containing the Saiyan Female, Okra who had been beaten by Krillin, all of them knew she would be seeking vengeance.

It seemed a showdown was going to happen, Z-Fighters vs PTO vs Saiyans vs Demons, Naruto Sasuke and Krillin had sensed them while in space, they knew King Leviathan was with them, a man with fearsome power, but the had never backed down from a challenge and they wouln't start now.

_Eksewhere on Namek_

Vegeta and Okra were having a stare-down, truth to be told the two never liked eachother, they only worked together because they were Saiyans. Vegeta didn't like having a woman on the squad who obviously was a scarlet woman, and Okra thought Vegeta was a small arrogant man who was obviously compensating fot something.

''So Whore, what bring you to this Planet, I would like you to know, Namekian's don't have penises so you won't be able to perform your favorite past-time here, now tell me Traitor, why are you here!'' Vegeta asked forcefully, Okra merely stared at Vegeta and laughed.

''Hahahahahah, it seems that you and the Namekians have something in common, and the reason I am here is to gather to Dragonballs to wish Tomats back, those Eath Bastards killed my brother!'' The Woman cried, Vegeta would like to bring Tomats back aswell, he was the most reliable man Vegeta had ever met, but Immortality came first.

''Say Okra, what if I told the Earthlings are on this Planet, I have learned Energy-Sensing, they are here to revive their friends, we could team up and destroy them in one big swoop!'' Vegeta yelled and Okra checked on her Scouter and saw he was telling the truth the Energy-Compodition of one of the warriors was obiously Human, she wondered if it was Baldy, she would enjoy tearing out his throat.

**Well that's it for this Chapter, how do you like Leviathan and Devil!, and Okra is back, Nagato beat Hidan who got saved by Frieza, Okra and Vegeta plan on destroying The Z-Fighters!**

**Power Levels**

**Naruto Base:50.000**

**Sasuke Base:50.000**

**Krillin:55.000**

**Goku:80.000**

**Gohan:46.000**

**Nagato Holding Back:90.000**

**Hidan:75.000**

**Frieza 1st Form:550.000**

**Devil:1.200.000**

**Leviathan:5.000.000**

**Vegeta:38.000**

**Okra:25.000**


	7. The 5 Rider of the Underworld

**New Chapter, and the first offical chapter in the Namek Saga, let's get on with the show,**

**All right go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

''Hey you little punks what do you think you're doing on this planet!, I don't you're here for a vacation'' A huge troll in medieval armor spoke up, with him was a smaller Troll in the same armor, both were a ugly green color, Krillin Naruto and Sasuke knew immediatly what they were.

''What the fuck!, why are these Demon's on the planet, I thought this was some other enemy but it's freaking Demons!. Why does the Universe hate us!'' Naruto moaned, The others tensed up ready for a fight, when all of a sudden two blue blasts went through the low Demons.

They looked up and saw a red haired man with Ripple Eyes, one that boy's had the feeling they should know, the man wore a headband around his fore head, white puffy pants brown shoes, white T-Shirt and Blue Cape, they knew this man wasn't a Namekian.

''Greetings Warriors, I am Nagato from the Planet Ametsuchi, I have lived here in Namek for a year, but the peace on the on the Planet has been disturbed, by Saiyans, Demons and a Evil Empire, all are here for the Dragonballs, they seek to use them for malicious purposes, you 5 are Warriors that represent all that is good and true, please help me out in stopping the Evil'' The man Nagato pleaded.

''Great you're from Ametsuchi, from what Village were you and were you a Shinobi?'' Naruto asked the man who seemed to be thinking for a second but then answered,

''I hail from the Hidden Rain Village, a village known for it's eternal Rain, I was a Jounin, I can see you're from Konoha?'' Both boys nodded and Nagato smiled.

''As much as I would love to talk, there is a matter of great importance, you're power-levels, I know you're hiding you're true strength, but I doubt you could stand up to the evil Frieza, and Leviathan and Devil are even stronger than Frieza, so I shall take you to Grand Elder Guru, who shall unlock you hidden potential, so that we may stand a fighting chance against the invaders'' Nagato spoke, and then shot of in the air everyone flying after him, they flew over a lot of green sea and green land with a lot of trees and mountains, Naruto had to admire the planet, it was a beautiful in a simplistic way.

''Hey Nagato!, do you know people called Sakura and Kakashi, they're from the Hidden Leaf Village, how is it going with them?'' Naruto asked the man who was flying in front of him,

''Naruto... Sakura is fine, but your Sensei, Is dead, he comitted suicide after you two were announced dead, I guess I have to tell you two everything, Sasuke, the 5th Hokage in her anger that you 'Killed' Naruto revealed the Uchiha Clans treason, that your clan was planning to usurp the Hokage, the Uchiha Clan is now seen in Konoha as the worst clan ever, you're Clan Compound has been destroyed and you're clan's secret Jutsu had been released to the Public, 3 months ago the Hokage put them on sale, The Hyuga now have all Uchiha Secrets'' Nagato revealed and they watched as Sasuke held his head down, he was furious inside but he didn't want to show his anger, he swore that if he ever went back to Konoha, he would kill Tsunade.

''That's crazy!, Grandma Tsunade wouln't do that, she wouln't let her anger control her rational thought!, but I guess you don't have any reason to lie, and Nagato how is Jiraiya of the Sannin, he was my Sensei you know'' Naruto told the older man.

''That's good to hear Naruto, Jiraiya was my Sensei as well in my youth, he still lives, he's traveling, looking for the Child of Prophecy, and last I heard, he thought the Sandaime's Grandson was the one'' Nagato told the boy with a smile, Naruto sighed in relief that his Sensei hadn't comitted Suicide like Kakashi-Sensei, the thought made Naruto sick, but he knew he had to be strong, for his Sensei.

''So what the hell is that ugly bastard Leviathan doing here?'' Krillin asked casually.

''I do not know yet, we will find out eventually'' Nagato told them in a grim voice, which they were starting to think was his normal voice.

''We are here, Grand Elder Guru's residence!, here rests the father of all Namekians'' Nagato told them and led them inside the marble building, where they saw they what looked like Piccolo, but more elderly and and huge.

''Come forth Shinobi, I must unlock both of your powers at the same time'' Elder Guru said and Naruto and Sasuke dutifully walked forward. The elderly Namekian placed a huge hand on both Shinobi's heads and concentrated his Ki and unleashed the potentials.

A huge surge of Ki could be felt over the planet, Frieza's men had scouters blowing up in their faces, Leviathan's men could sense Ki but they felt overwhelmed by this power, Leviathan himself was resting in his ship and smiled as he felt _him _power up, he had never expected the boy had changed this much.

Naruto was astounded, surging around him was a golden flame chakra, that looked like a cloak, his whisker marks had thickened, and the end of the cloak was split in 9 fiery tails, floating around him were 9 black balls.

Sasuke had changed considerably as well, he had flashed into his Dragon Form, but his eyes had changed from the Kami Eternal Sharingan, which was a bright silver, to crimson red rippled eyes, he had a crimson halo that resembled a crown floating above his head, His Rinnegan had 9 tomoes inside them, he staring amazed at his hands from the power he had gained.

Both boys were told to move aside quickly so the next person could come, the next person they decided was Gohan, the young boy moved forward and the elderly namekian placed his hand on top of the boy's head, and released his potential, they boy's Ki shot through the roof, everyone was amazed that a young boy could hold so much power.

Next it was Goku's turn, the elderly Kai put his hand on the Saiyan's forehead and released his potential, nobody was sure what it was since not even a second after Guru had unlocked it, Goku had control over his Ki and surpressed it.

Krillin moved forward next and Guru repeated the process with him, placing his hand on the man's shiny scalp, he released his Ki, with a strange black aura with red electricity surrounding him, Krillin quickly pulled Ragnarok's influence from his Ki and surpressed.

The Z-Fighters shared a look and all smiled, they knew they could handle any threat with this power, but they sensed Okra and Vegeta heading here, Naruto and Sasuke powered down and left to confront them.

They flew at speed previously unknown to them, they arrived infront of the Saiyans with a unsettling smile on their faces, Vegeta and Okra smiled.

''Ah I was hoping I could have my revenge on you little Punks, have you ever heard on that backwater planet of yours about a Saiyan's special abillity, he grows stronger at every near-death experience!'' Vegeta yelled toward them but Naruto interrupted with a laugh that made it know he considered Vegeta beneath hi.

''Believe me, not even a hundred near-death experiences will help you two, there will be alot of ass kicking, but we'll be doing the kicking, while you'll be the ass, Sasuke let's show them!'' Naruto powered up and flew into Bijuu Mode with nine bals floating around him, Truth-Seeking Balls something in his mind told him.

Sasuke powered up to his Dragon Form and switched to the Rinnegan, even his Dragon Form looked different, the wings much thinner but still powerful looking and the tail tinner too, but still extremely strong.

''Hn, I will end this with one Jutsu, one that scum like you shouln't be blessed to see, my Eye's ultimate power, _**Yin-Yang Release:Kaguya**_'' Sasuke muttered and nehind him appeared a woman in a long white dress, long white hair, Byakugan Eyes and the same Rinnegan as Sasuke on her forehead the woman screeched in anger and attacked Vegeta and Okra, teleporting them who-knows-where.

Naruto started clapping his hands and spoke up.'''Ha, thanks Sasuke, now at least I didn't have to reveal my strength, but that was a pretty interesting attack, but you'll have to explain later, two idiots coming here'' Naruto told Sasuke and watched as a pink ugly fat guy appeared in armor and a handsome teal Alien in armor with a cape, he had green hair.

''Hey did you young boy's see someone called Vegeta, dark spiky hair about 5'5, always scowling, and a woman was with him, the woman was 5'5 dark hair, rather beatiful, have you seen them'' The green one asked, Naruto smirked as a idea started forming in his head.

''Oh those two, I'm afraid they're dead, I accidently killed them'' Naruto told them with a impish smile on his face, the two paled considerably.

''Oh Shit!, Lord Frieza will kill us!, Zarbon what do we do!'' the pink one asked his comrade who had his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.

''Dodoria you idiot, you think these little boys could kill Vegeta and Okra, they look like they belong home with their mommie-

Zarbon didn't finish what he had to say because while he was talking Naruto had flashed in his Bijuu Mode and created two chakra hands, he had started charging black Chakra and white Chakra, until it formed a black ball of devastion, called the Tailed Beast Bomb, he shot the ball to Frieza's Commanders, the ball destroyed them not even leaving a hair.

''Wow that was very...Anti-Climatic, I was expecting to fight them and toy with them for a while until you finally killed them, it's good to know you're maturing'' Sasuke told Naruto and scratched his head and told Sasuke to follow him back to Guru's house.

_Leviathan's ship_

The Demon King was sitting on his throne, he had sensed the two from Ametsuchi do battle with Vegeta and Okra, the two Saiyans had disappeared, no signs of a battle, they had just disappeared, he knew this was the work of the one he was interested in.

He looked at the TV Screen and spoke up loudly.''5 Riders of The Underworld, I want you 5 to come to Namek, I know you're on Planet Vascara it is probably two hours away from here, I need you to take care of the Ginyu Force and 5 special warriors, two hailing from Ametsuchi, A Saiyan and his half-breed son and a human who has Ragnarok the Conquerer sealed inside him, I want you to capture Sasuke Uchiha, I will handle him, Transmission Over'' The Dragon-like fiend said to his elite men, second only to Devil, and even then their leader was even stronger than Devil.

The 5 Riders of The Underworld, where 5 mighty warriors of his choosing, Two Fiends, Two Devils and One Demon, they were far stronger than Frieza's elite warriors, they more comparable to Cooler's Warriors then Frieza's, there was Cyclone their leader and his youngest son. Striker, the other Fiend on the team who had special powers that even Leviathan knew shouln't be taken lightly. Mortis, a young Demon who was skilled in Demon Techniques. Elphin, a Devil that had the potential to become very strong, he had also in his youth been Devil's Apprentice. Kuja, eldest on the team and probably second strongest, he was a Devil that was feared across the Universe because where he came he left destruction in his path, much like that Legendary Super Saiyan guy he had been hearing about..

_Frieza's Ship_

Frieza had already called the Ginyu Force, he was now looking in annoyance at his apprentice who was laying on the ground in pain, he could not die but he could certainly feel pain, Frieza had been displeased his apprentice had been beaten with ease, he knew that Hidan hadn't been going all-out but that made him even angrier, why would you underestimate someone who used to be your leader!

''I hope you have learned your lesson Hidan, faillure will not be accepted, The Ginyu's will arive shortly and you will join them in order to beat The scum who killed Zarbon and Dodoria, if you fail your next task, there's not going to be other warnings, I will throw you into Space, where you will rot for all eternity, Am I clear?'' Frieza asked in a deadly tone and Hidan hastily anwsered yes.

_Elsewhere._

A large Ship settled down on the Namekian Ground, from the 5 doors stepped out 5 smirking warriors.

The first was a man with the head of a Dragon and medieval black armor with a crimson cape and silver slitted eyes, he had two strong wings and a thick tail which quickly disappeared after the man saw no threats.

The Second was a man with a helmet, hiding his features except for his piercing red eyes, the man wore golden medieval armor with a Black Cape, in his hand was a sword which vanished upon seeing no threats.

The Third was a boy with the head of a Pitbull, he was a Hell Hound/Devil crossbreed, he had silver medieval armor and a azure cape.

The Fourth was a man with long black hair and blue eyes, you could have considered handsome had he not had a cruel smirk on his face, he wore grey armor but without a cape.

The Fifth was the eldest on the team with long silver hair and a silver beard, he had blue armor with a black tattered cape.

The were the 5 Riders of The Underworld ready to raise hell.

**Done with that chapter, how do you like the Riders?, do you already have favorites?, What do you think of Naruto and Sasuke's new powers?, and what will happen in the clash between powers that is bound to happen next chapter?, Why is Leviathan interested in Sasuke?, find out next chapter on Z-Shinobi.**

**Power Levels.**

**Naruto Bijuu Mode:900,000**

**Sasuke Rinnegan Dragon Form:900,000**

**Goku:1,000,000**

**Gohan700,000**

**Krillin:850,000**

**Leviathan:5,000,000**

**Cyclone:2,000,000**

**Striker:900,000**

**Mortis:600,000**

**Elphin:700,000**

**Kuja:1,200,000**

**Frieza:550,000**

**Hidan:80,000**


	8. Tailed Beast Skill

**New Chapter Guys, enjoy!.**

**All right go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

The 5 Riders of The Underworld looked at the Planet, each one taking in the setting, until the one with the dog's head, the Demon/Devil hybrid Mortis.''Alright then, I sense high powerlevels to the East, and a few high ones over in the West, I can also sense the Ginyu Force has arrived, what do we do about them Cyclone?'' Mortis asked his draconian leader who closed his eyes and spoke in a snarling voice.

''King Leviathan said we should take of them and that's what we will do, however I can sense The Ginyu Force flying toward the other group, they will die there and we will swoop in and kill the other group, killing 2 birds with 1 stone as the human's say'' Cyclone said to his subordinate, Striker was the next to speak.

''I suggest something else Leader, they all have considerable power so there will most likely be injuries in our group, how about we avoid that and take Devil with us to help take care of them, that's a better plan right?'' Striker said and the entire group spoke in their agreement, the only one who didn't do so was the Leader, Clyclone hated Devil, he knew his father considered Cyclone one of the last to put in charge of the throne, far after Devil, but then again he also knew Leviathan considered his two older brother not as worthy of the throne as Devil, Cyclone despite leading feared men and having fought in the Great Eastern War fought in the East Galaxy, was considered pathetic, but that would change one day, he was certain of that.

_With Z-Fighters._

Naruto sighed happily, they had two Dragonballs, one from Elder Guru and a other one from a nearby Village, they were staying right on track, but something was bothering him, a total of ten power levels had landed on Namek, 5 not so frightening, but the other 5 being powerful, he could also sense the weaker ones heading to their hide out right now, now doubt to steal their Dragonballs.

''Hey guys, what do we do about these incoming warriors, their not strong, but I still have a bad feeling about this, it's like a hurricane, the hurricane itself is bad, but the aftermath is usually worse, and I wonder what the aftermath will be to this fight'' Nagato wondered causing Sasuke to scoff from the tree he was laying in.

''Don't be so worried Nagato, we will kill these guys and then we'll go and get the rest of the Dragonballs, and leave before we piss Leviathan off, isn't that the smartest thing to do?'' Sasuke asked and the group had to agree.

They were interrupted by 5 men landing infront of them, they were standing in a formation of shortest to tallest, in the front was a fat midget, a green slug like creature with 4 eyes and white armor over black spandex, the second was a man with tomato red skin, long shaggy white hair and a smirk on his face he wore the same armor, the one in the middle was a purple man with two sharp horns, he wore a different armor and without the spandex, the 4th was a giant man who seemed quite human, he was large and muscular, he had red hair and a extremely dumb look on his face, the tallest was a blue lizard man, with the same armor and a smirk on his face.

''Guldo!'' The fat green slug.

''Recoome!'' dumb muscular guy.

''Jeice!'' Red white haired guy.

''Burter!'' Blue Lizard.

''Captain Ginyu!'' Horned purple guy.

''We're the Ginyu Force!'' The men yelled and struck a few ridiculous poses, which Naruto and Sasuke had to admit looked pretty cool, yet at the same time pretty gay.

''Look while it's nice to be able to put names to faces, we don't really care who you are, what do you guys want!'' Goku asked forcefully.

The horned one started chuckling a little bit and then it became a full out laugh.''HAHAHAHAHAHAH!, you don't care about who are eh?, we're the Ginyu Force the most feared fighting force in the universe!'' The man known as Ginyu yelled, he was obviously the leader.

''Well, then if you guy's are so powerful survive this!'' Naruto yelled and held out his palm, red and blue chakra started forming a black ball of total destruction, which he held out and shot at the Ginyu Force.

''Die!, _**Tailed Beast Bomb!**_'' Naruto yelled and shot the ball like a beam at the Ginyu Force, he felt a disturbance in the air and when he looked at the Ginyu Force they were standing right where they had been standing totally unharmed!

''Oke, what did you do, I could have sworn that was too fast to dodge, and I sensed a disturbance in the air, what the hell happened!'' Naruto exclaimed utterly baffled.

''Hehehehe, you gotta find ou-

''Ooh Guldo has this awesome abillity, as long as he can hold his breath he can freeze time!'' The red haired one spoke, he obviously wasn't the brains of the squad.

''Hmm as long as he hold his breath eh?, well how about we squeeze the air of your lungs'' Krillin roared and ignited his black aura, flying toward Guldo before the green freak could even hold his breath, Krillin had charged Ki in his leg and delivered a shattering kick in Guldo's neck, breaking it instantly.

''Hmm, that's one and will the others fall as easy?'' Mortis muttered from the sky, the had been watching the Warriors from the sky, with a demon technique that hid them from sight and sense.

''I think the Ginyus will all fall within the incoming minute, Blondie looks like he's preparing something big'' Cyclone told his subordinate and it was true Naruto had clapped his hand together and was a charging a lot of Chakra.

''Hmm you bastards suvived my first technique the Tailed Beast Bomb, but that was weaker than what I'm about to use now, you guys screwed this up for yourselves, Begone..._**Tenpenchii!'' **_Naruto roared and the ground spilt revealing molten lava, the Ginyu's immediatly fell in but before they could fly out there, the gate had closed.

''Hahahahahahah!, I got them right there, even though I was forced to use Tenpenchii, it was totally worth it seeing those look on their faces'' Naruto bragged, but he also quickly assured them that they hadn't died from falling into the lava, but had died from the heat.

''I think that's our cue'' A voice spoke and before them a draconian man in medieval armor kicked Sasuke right in the temple, but then a man in medieval armor but with the head of a dog appeared with two fingers pointing at Naruto.

_**'Demonic Art: Blue Flame of Makai'' **_and from his fingers shot out a deadly beam of thin blue flames which cleanly cut right through his shoulder.

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Naruto yelled at the blast burned beyond anything he had felt before, but he knew the Kyubi was already healing him, it seemed he was going to have to use the God Blaze Cannon, something which he really didn't like to use.

Sasuke, far away from Naruto was getting his ass kicked by Cyclone, the leader of the Riders was merely playing with him but he seemed to know somethin.

''Hmmm you're not even fighting at your best, use your Dragon Form boy!, I want to see it for myself!'' Cyclone hissed but Sasuke was surprised.

''Wait!, how do you know anything about my Dragon Form, I only told the people I trusted, but it doesn't matter, I will kill you and you will realise the mistake you're making'' Sasuke told the leader of the Riders, he quickly started powering up, his powerful wings and his thick powerful tail appearing, the Rinnegan appearing in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

'''Let's go!'' Sasuke roared at his enemy and shot himself off toward the powerful leader of The Riders.

A little distance away a much more equal fight was going on between Goku and Striker, both never leaving their opponent alone and always punching or kicking.

''Hey Saiyan, you're pretty strong, what do you say about a spot in The Riders of The Underworld?, the pay is good and you get to travel a lot'' Striker told his Saiyan foe who merely smirked as he dodged another punch.

''No thanks, I'm happy back at Earth, but while I'm loving this fight, I gotta end this, my son is in trouble, Kaioken X10!'' Goku roared and he exploded in a red aura, he quickly uppercutted Striker followed by a knee in the kidneys, Goku took the cape in his hand and swung Striker to the ground, once on the ground Goku started preparing his strongest technique.

''_**Ka..me...ha...me...HA X10''**_ And Goku fired his own version of the Turtle Devestation Wave at his foe, after the smoke cleared, it was obvious to Goku the man was alive, but he knew that even if he got back up he wouln't be able to fight.

Goku quickly rushed to his son who was fighting Elphin, and surprisingly Gohan was winning, he was using his small stature to move out of Elphin's punches and kicks and retaliating with startling accuracy, Goku knew that in time Gohan would surpass his old man.

''Sit still you little brat!'' Elphin screamed, he was panicking slightly, the boy hadn't been hit once, but Elphin could feel bruises and blood on his face, how was this little brat hitting him!, he was trained by one of the strongest warriors of the Universe!

''Look give up, I don't want to hurt you, get your men and go away, all this fighting is pointless'' Gohan told the older devil, who merely laughed.

''You find this fighting pointless?, well maybe this will motivate you a little bit, if I win I will go to your planet, I will kill the population, and personally kill your mother'' Elphin told the boy who's eyes narrowed, the boy seemed to power up, and two clones of the boy were suddenly holding Elphin's arms in a excruciatingly painful hold, the boy was charging Ki in his two fingers which were planted firmly on his forehead.

''I guess I understand that sometime in order to create a better world you need to get rid of the people that made it bad, Elphin...I hope we never meet again! _**Special Beam Cannon**_!'' The young boy roared and a corkscrew of power bored itself right through the man's throat, Elphin collapsed dead immedialtly and the Kage Bunshin were dispelled.

After seeing his first kill, Gohan fell on his knees and started sobbing, he was immediatly comforted by his dad in a hug, Gohan knew that as long as he stayed true and the others did that too, they would get out of Namek with their lives.

In a different figh, Devil and Nagato were fighting, Nagato was being overpowered slightly but that didn't matter, he was going to reveal his ace now.

''Hey Devil, I think you know of the legends of Ametsuchi, they are known universally after all, but I am about to turn those stories into reality, by using the power gifted to by Elder Guru'' And with those words Nagato took of his headband, in the middle of his forehead was a eye, that looked exactly like Sasuke's Rinnegan, only a red version, his power level had gotten higher to the point that he was actually nearing Leviathan.

''Devil!, you are scum and you will be treated as such, begone from this planet!'' Nagato roared and all three of his eyes seemed to glow.

''This is my power as Namek's protector!, _**Samsara Seven Dragon Flash**_!'' Nagato roared and a small electric ball started charging in his hand, no bigger then a tennis ball, but everyone could sense the overwhelming power inside it.

When Nagato put his hand forward, Devil knew it was over, seven ethereal dragons shot out from the ball which quickly wrapped themselves around Devil and dragged him inside the earth, he was now sealed within Namek, and unless someone released he would die because the planet would sap up his lifeforce.

Nagato smiled he had done it, he had saved Namek, it took a lot of hard work, but finally his people were free, he was interrupted by a searing pain in the third eye on his forehead and quickly wrapped his headband around it.

With Sasuke and Cyclone, Cyclone was still winning even after Sasuke revealed his Dragon Form and Rinnegan, but Cyclone suddenly kicked Sasuke in the ground and asked if he wanted to know something.

When Sasuke answered yes he smiled.''Sasuke, have you ever thought of your Dragon Form or the reason you are so strong for someone so young?, have you never thought about why your father despised you?'' Cyclone asked and Sasuke's eyes widened, but he had enough composure to ask why and Cyclone laughed even harder.

''You see Sasuke, your father only wanted Itachi because he was completely Shinobi, you on the other hand were half Fiend, let me show you what I mean'' Cyclone said and quickly powered up, until two powerful wings and a thick tail appeared all a dark red colour, over his head floated the crown-like Halo and the smirk on his face told Sasuke everything he needed to know.

''Sasuke, I'm your brother, King Leviathan was your father, and your mother was Mikoto Uchiha, you are fourth in line to the throne to rule over the Demon World, I can take you to father and he will explain much better than I did, how is that?'' Cyclone asked and Sasuke fell on his knees, everything he had known, everything that his life had meant to him, had been crushed cruelly, King Leviathan was his father, that explained his Dragon Form and the reason his father disliked him so much, Sasuke weakly nodded yes and flew after Cyclone after he started flying.

In Naruto's Fight, which was about to end, you could see Naruto charging the last bit of Chakra in the spinning golden orb, his Bijuu Mode being sucked in aswell, his opponent had already been heavily damaged from Naruto's normal Rasengan, he wasn't going to survive this technique, Naruto had been vastly superior to his opponent but due to the cheap shot Mortis had gotten in the playing field had been leveled.

Naruto could sense the dying Krillin, Kuja vs Krillin had been a unfair match-up Kuja knew every damn trick in the book due to his experience, Krillin had lost within a minute or so, not even Ragnarok's power could help him, that's why he decided to do something, he whirled around and saw Kuja standing over Krillin's body, he was going to give the final blow, but Naruto had something else in mind.

'_**'Rasengan:God Blaze Cannon!'' **_Naruto roared and the boy throwed the spinning golden ball toward Kuja who didn't even see it coming, it hit him squarely in the chest and immediatly burned his entire body, Krillin gave a weak thumbs up which Naruto quickly returned.

**''Naruto, this one called Mortis, he isn't strong but his blood is compatible with your own, I say you should absorb his knowledge, you're going to need every bit of strength to fight Leviathan, here's what you do, you say Tailed Beast Skill:Absorb, and channel about 40% of your remaining Chakra in the attack, I will do the rest'' **Kyubi told him in his mind Naruto nodded and channeled 40% of his Chakra.

_**''Tailed Beast Skill:Absorb'' **_Naruto yelled and from his body appeared a giant ethereal blue fox with nine tails, it roared and shot of to Mortis who before he could do anything had a spiritual claw inside his stomach, which pulled out a blue form of The Hell Hound/Devil hybrid, Kyubi quickly ran back to Naruto's body with the blue form still in his mouth, Naruto felt his knowlege increase and flexed his muscles slightly.

''Your powers are very interesting but it's game over pal, _**Demonic Art:Celestial Sword!'' **_Naruto roared and he pulled out his sword the The Thunder God appeared in his hand, the Thunder God was set alight with Celestial Energy, something that all Demons had but none could use, this power sucked in the Nature Energy around him into his sword giving it devastating effect.

Naruto decided the battle had gone on for long enough and swung his sword a few times, and then sheated it, in that short time he had slashed Mortis 321 times and it was revealed when Mortis's body was cut up in pieces.

Naruto turned his eyes toward the sky, he had sensed Sasuke leaving and wondered what would give him reason to leave at a moment like this.

**That's it for this chapter, tell me how did you guy's like it?, If you want to find out what happens to Sasuke after this revalation?, Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Z-Shinobi!**

**Power Levels.**

**Naruto Bijuu Mode:1,000,000**

**Nauto having absorbed Mortis:2,000,000**

**Sasuke Dragon Form Rinnegan:1,000,000**

**Goku Kaiokenx10:5,000,000**

**Gohan:900,000**

**Krillin using Ragnarok's power:1,100,000**

**Nagato:3,000,000**

**Cyclone Dragon Form:5,000,000**

**Kuja:2,000,000**

**Mortis:600,000**

**Elphin:700,000**

**Striker:900,000**

**Devil:2,000,000**

**Goodfella96 Out.**


	9. Rise of the King of Dragons

**Back with a new chapter, we will continue were we left off.**

**All rights go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto looked at his surroundings, except for Krillin who was getting a Senzu Bean at the moment, nobody had been injured severely, though he was wondering where Sasuke had gone, he knew the bastard had been outclassed by Cyclone, so did he join him?, no that was very unlike Sasuke, but he trusted his best friend would return, after all there was no need for a rescue mission since Sasuke had flown along quite willingly.

_With Sasuke and Cyclone._

Sasuke and Cyclone had just entered Leviathan's ship were the man was waiting for them, Sasuke and his brother had talked a little bit and Sasuke actually liked him, he was sort of like Itachi, only a little bit more Dragon-like.

They walked in the room were the muscular man with the head of a dragon was waiting for them, This was the first time Sasuke had seen Leviathan in real-life, he had numerous statues in the Demon World but they couln't compare to seeing his father in real-life, the man was a sight to behold, muscular and tall with a intimadating dragon head, Sasuke couldn't see a family resemblance.

''Hello my sons, Cyclone you did well in bringing your brother here, thank you. Sasuke Uchiha, my son how have you been on Ametsuchi?, how is my beloved Mikoto?, I think you have alot of questions, so ask'' The Fiend told Sasuke, Sasuke scowled at the fact the man didn't even know his mother was dead.

''I'm fine, and my mother is dead, Itachi killed her, and why are you now reaching out to me?, where were you when Itachi destroyed my Clan, where were you when I didn't know wether my father loved me or not!, anwser me!'' Sasuke demanded, and Leviathan's eyes widened.

''I didn't know Mikoto was dead!, and Itachi killed her!, why?'' Leviathan asked and Sasuke chuckled slighly in morbid humor that the almight ruler of the Demon World was so shocked at the death of a normal woman.

''He was ordered by a man named Danzo, my clan was planning to usurp the Hokage, you see we were treated like dogs since the Kyubi Attack 14 years ago, my older brother was our inner spy, but my father underestimated my brother's loyalty to Konoha, and he betrayed us so that a civil war wouldn't break out and thousands of innocent lives wouldn't be lost, he slaughtered my entire clan except for me, all in the name of Konoha, I gave you my story now it's your turn'' Sasuke told his father, the man wiped the shocked look away and started talking.

''My name is Leviathan, I am the King of The Demon World, Makai, I once came to Ametsuchi because I heard of Nine creatures which reformed upon death, I wanted to get their secret so I could live forever, but when I came to Ametsuchi I was stranded in Konoha, there I met a woman called Mikoto Uchiha, a married woman with one son, I quickly became friends with her, I was acting like a merchant from The Capital and she told me everything, about how she was unhappy with her marriage and that Fugaku was a cruel man who pushed Itachi far too hard to be a great Shinobi, in time I started to fall for her and she fell for me, in my last two days I decided I couldn't keep my true identity from her, so I showed her my true form and told her that I was the Demon King, it took some convincing but eventually she believed me, when I asked if this changed anything she merely kissed me, and the rest I think you can figure out on your own'' Leviathan snarked and Sasuke fought the urge to puke.

''I see... so the Dragon Form is our family's ultimate power?'' Sasuke asked and Leviathan chuckled lowly, his grin widening.

''Sasuke you have so much to learn, the Dragon Form is the weakest of our powers, I am not sure of all it's power's but I have discovered one level beyond it, I can use the Dragon Form, but I can also use the second form, Awakening!'' Leviathan roared and he stood up from his chair, quickly transforming in the Dragon Form, his aura darkened until it was eventually almost as dark as Krillin's when he used Ragnarok's power, his tail and wings disappeared and it was replaced by a long cloak made of Darkness which in Sasuke's eyes slightly resembled Naruto's Bijuu Cloak, Leviathan's power had shot through the roof and it more powerful than anything Sasuke had ever sensed, well except Bills and Whis, not that he could sense their Ki but he knew with instincts those two could still crush Leviathan with pathetic ease.

''This form called Awakening is created by mixing your Demon Energy, Clestial Magic and Ki, and all three have to be in perfect balance none should be stronger than the other, you have to master meditation to the point that you can sense people on the other side of the Universe, it took me 4 years to get this form and I don't expect you to do it in such a short time, the other person who unlocked this form is imprisoned at the moment but that person did it in 11 years so yeah, good luck with achieving this, I know that if you work hard you will prevail'' Leviathan told his son who was still in awe of his power, he quickly powered down and started talking.

''Sasuke I want you to come to Makai with me, there you will like Cyclone start your team of strong warriors, Cyclone you will become my right-hand since Devil is dead and your team aswell, what do both of you say?'' Leviathan asked and both thought for a while before anwsering.

''I'll do it Father'' Cyclone said.

''Me too'' Sasuke spoke and Leviathan smiled a smile that didn't belong on his face.

_With the Z-Fighters_

Naruto stared at the being that had introduced himself as Frieza, he was worried not about Frieza but about Leviathan, he had powered for a short moment to a level that Naruto had thought impossible, and Sasuke was with him, though Naruto could sense no ill intent from Leviathan so what did this mean.

Frieza charged toward whom he thought was the weakest of the group:Gohan, though he was proved sorely mistaken when Gohan uppercutted him and gave him a vicous blow on the jaw, Gohan grabbed Frieza's horns and kneed him a few times in the face, after Frieza was dazed he simply throwed him in the water, where he remained for a few minutes until Naruto felt a sharp spike in energy, the water started becoming wild until finally a figure flew out.

It was Frieza, but he had changed, at first he had been shorter than Naruto, know he was twice as tall as him, and he had bulkened considerably his father had vanished though his own skin resembled the armor with it's bony exterior, and the smirk on his face had become far more menacing.

''How do you like my transformation?, I can tell you're scared boy but it doesn't really matter, you'll all die in the end because since I have arrived on this planet you have been doing nothing but humiliate me, first you beat Hidan then you beat Zarbon and Dodoria and now you have killed the Ginyu Force!, I will exterminate you all!, starting with you!'' Frieza vanished in a explosive burst of speed and even Naruto had trouble seeing him, he heard a sickening voice and Naruto turned around and almost wished he hadn't, impaled on his long horns was Krillin, Krillin was wimpering and his face was turning blue in a alarming rate, Naruto quickly flashed in Bijuu Mode and noticed he was far stronger due to the fact he had absorbed Mortis, he quickly tried to charge his Tailed Beast Ball but was interrupted by laughter coming out of Krillin's mouth.

''At last!, after 2000 years the seal has been broken!, may the whole Universe suffer!'' A voice that didn't belong to Krillin belonged and Naruto knew Ragnarok had taken over.

''But what's this?, I thought I killed you Tundra!, why are you still alive!'' Ragnarok roared and the ancient man grabbed Frieza's horns and with a disgusting crunch he had broken them and Frieza was yelling in pain.

''HAAHAHAHAHAH!, that's what you get when you mess with my host!, Tundra you seemed to have gotten weaker, may I ask why?'' Ragnarok asked Frieza who was still clutching the place where he used to have long horns, though Frieza at least had the sense to anwser the question.

''Tundra was my great-grandfather and you're saying you killed him, which means you're Ragnarok the Destroyer!, but that means I can't win this fight even when I use my full-power!'' Frieza cried and Ragnarok chuckled.

''I don't know what you're talking about Tundra, but I will finish the job this time!, DIE _**Holy Judgement!''**_ Ragnarok cried and he blasted Frieza square through his stomach, causing the tyrant to fall to the ground and Ragnarok to give control back to Krillin though the ex-monk fainted immediatly.

Naruto couldn't believe they had gotten so strong to the point that they could wipe out inter-galactic tyrants with such pathetic ease, well Ragnarok had done the deed but but Naruto knew he could have done it aswell, but there was still a problem, the dead Namekians, Elder Guru had died a few minutes ago Naruto had sensed.

''Well we beat the bad guys, but we lost Sasuke, and we lost the chance to bring back Chiaotzu and Yamcha, so what do we do from here on out?'' Gohan asked and Goku was the one to anwser.

''Don't worry son!, we'll just go to Earth, wish back the Namekians, who will wish back Chiaotzu and one year later we will wish back Yamcha, so in 3 years we will have our friends back!'' Goku said excitedly and Naruto had to admire the man, he was the true meaning of all that was good and true.

''Sasuke, what made you leave with that freak?, just come back soon buddy'' Naruto spoke softly and he hoped his friend could hear him.

_In a other world_

Vegeta and Okra had been taken to a other world where they were alone, a world filled only with mountains and deserts, it had 9 moons and Vegeta and Okra had been training non-stop since they had gotten here, Vegeta was still extremely angry that he had been beaten by a little punk, this past year had been the worst, but he had hopes he was going to escape, but how was he going to escape?

''Hello Prince Vegeta'' A voice stated and Vegeta turned to see a elderly man with black hair and and a black mustache he wore green Saiyan armor underneath a white cape and around his waist there was a tail, Vegeta smiled as he realised he finally had his ticket out of this dump.

_Namek_

With a Shunshin Sasuke appeared infront of the Z-Fighters, but before they could rejoice the Uchiha started talking.

''Hey Guys... look this has been a good ride as long as it lasted but I have to go to, my father, King Leviathan revealed my true lineage, I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha, fourth in line for the throne, I have my duty's to attend to so I have to go'' Sasuke spoke and Naruto instantly became enraged.

''You fool!, can't you see he's using you!, why would he search you out only now!, where was he when the Massacre happened?, where was he when you were traumatized after you saw Itachi again!, I am telling you Sasuke this isn't going to end good!'' Naruto told his friend who's eyes got colder.

''Naruto, you won't ever understand what it feels like to have parents, I lost mine but I have finally gained a real father!, I promise I won't ever forget you or the other Z-Fighters, even Yajirobe, but as a Prince I have duties to attend to so I will leave, but thanks for all the memories you gave my Naruto'' Sasuke told his friend and he teleported infront of Naruto and the two stared at eachother for a while until Sasuke held out a fist and Naruto bumped it happily, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. Sasuke smiled at the other warriors and quickly flew away.

'''Sasuke... I have a really bad feeling about this.''

_Leviathan's ship_

Sasuke walked into the ship and told his father he was ready to go, Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he had a very bad feeling about all this.

_Z-Fighters_

Naruto knew Earth was his new home, but he would like to return to Ametsuchi now, just for a holiday, Sasuke had gone to the Demon World with his father after all, and he deserved a holiday aswell, he quickly told Gohan Nagato and Goku that the last person who reached the ship had to sleep on the floor and they quickly flew after him.

**Well that's it with this chapter, how did you like the revelations and how did you like Ragnarok's explosive burst of anger?, Sasuke has gone to the Demon World with his father King Leviathan but sinister things are at work, Naruto is going to head to Ametsuchi for a short vacation.**

**Power Levels**

**Naruto Bijuu Mode:2,000,000**

**Goku:3,000,000**

**Ragnarok:90,000,000**

**Gohan:1,000,000**

**Sasuke Dragon Form:1,000,000**

**King Leviathan Awakening:200,000,000**

**Cyclone:5,000,000**

**Vegeta:800,000**

**Frieza:1,100,000**


	10. The Prisoner

**Yeah its me back with a new chapter of Z-Shinobi, we will see what happens when Sasuke gets to the Demon World, And Naruto getting to Ametsuchi, let's get on with The Demon World Arc and the Ametsuchi Arc**

**All rights go to Akira Toriyama and Mashashi Kishimoto, I don't own Darksiders.**

_2 Months later_

A large space-ship was approaching a large blood-red planet, a planet in the Eastern Galaxy which had 8 suns but no moons, the planet was always filled with light, the inhabitants were anything but filled with light, beings that fought only with bad intentions, the people who started the Eastern War, this planet was called Makai but better known as the Demon World.

Young Sasuke Uchiha was resting inside the ship that belonged to his father Leviathan, his outfit had been changed, he now wore a black leather vest which had no sleeves and was open showing his toned chest, and black martial arts pants with a red sash, he also now wore high-top Shinobi sandals. Sasuke could understand why he would wear a open vest, when he entered the Dragon Form he could take it off easily and wouln't have to worry about a ripped shirt.

Sasuke was at the moment meditating, after his father had told him about the Awakening Stage he had been trying to mix his Ki, Celestial Magic and Demon Energy to enter the Awakening, but it took a master of all three arts to mix them, and unfortunatly Sasuke was only familiar with Ki, though his father had promised to teach him the other powers.

Sasuke was also missing the Z-Warriors, they had started to grow on him, but now he had other duties to attend to.

''Sasuke we will land shortly, I hope you are prepared for this, I want you to take Cyclone's place as the leader of your own squad, you will of course pick them yourself, see you at the landing.'' The transmission from the T.V screen ended which had Leviathan on it, Sasuke wouln't readily admit it but the King seemed like he was hiding something...

_With Naruto_

_''_Ahh Home Sweet Home, I'm back Ametsuchi, the 6th Hokage has arrived!'' Naruto screamed to the skies as he landed with the space-ship Bulma had built for him to take to Ametsuchi, he had a outfit change, he now wore White martial arts pants with a white cloak which had a swirl behind it, a symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, underneath the cloak he wore a blue muscle shirt, he still had his high-top Shinobi sandals, he had also taken off his headband.

The boy smelled the air and laughed, it was good to be back home, after fighting Frieza and the alien being ruthlessly killed by the man who lived inside Krillin's body , a man named Ragnarok. Naruto closed his eyes and thought, he could go back to Konoha but why should he? They thought he was dead, maybe he could travel Ametsuchi and see the wonders of the Planet which was in the Southern Galaxy.

He decided he would go to Kumo first, the Kiri, then Iwa and the Suna and last he would go to Konoha, or wait skip Kiri they were fighting a civil war which he held no part in, so he would just go straight to Iwa.

He looked at his surroundings taken in the large mountains which were hidden in the clouds, good, at least he was close, he charged his Ki and shot off to the Village landing in front of two guards who were visibly surprised by someone appearing infront of them like it was a Shunshin, but the problem was there was no visible Chakra seen when he appeared.

''Halt, state your name and your purpose!'' One of the guards said with a katana at the ready, Naruto smiled like the good guy he was, not even remotely threatened.'' My name is Asura Ootsutsuki, and I am here for a simple holiday, I have heard the woman in Kumo are quite beautiful'' Naruto said and the two guards relaxed slighly but still held their katana's.

''They are, but are you a Shinobi or Civilian?'' The man questioned and Naruto thought for a while before answering.

''You could say I am a Sage, I wander the lands and have the skills of a Shinobi but I am not affiliated to any village what so ever'' Naruto, now known as Asura said, it was a name his mind provided him with, maybe the Kyubi?

''Alright then Ootsutsuki-san, follow us to Raikage's Tower, it is the place where the leader of Kumo resides, his name is A Yotsuki, and you'd better show some respect'' The man who Naruto guessed was a Chuunin said and led him through the village which lay in the mountains and was hidden by the clouds.

The quickly arrived at the tower that was in the middle in the village and entered, taking the stairs, the Chuunin politely knocked two times and a deep voice growled.''a Enter.''

They walked in and Naruto saw 6 people, two hulking dark-skinned blonde men, one of them sitting behind a desk, a woman of tall stature and blue eyes, she was probably two years older than Naruto himself, she had a low-cut outfit of a grey color which displayed her sizeable cleavage, not that Naruto cared, he liked the more slender girls, she also had a short grey skirt and a tanto horizontally strapped to his back.

The next one was a girl with a more slender-girl, she had dark skin and beautiful amber eyes with a long red mane of hair, she wore grey shinobi pants with a gey shirt, the next was a boy with dark skin as well he had shaggy white hair, he wore baggy grey shinobi pants with a baggy grey hoodie.

The next one was a woman, she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

The large muscular man who in Naruto's eyes was looking like he used steroids was the first to talk.'' Daisuke, who is this boy you have brought here?'' The man said in a growling voice.

The man bowed before he started talking.'' Lord Raikage, this man is called Asura Ootsutsuki, he is a wanderer who wants to have a vacation here in Kumo, he has Shinobi Skills, but no allegiance to any village,'' The man stated and The Raikage appraised Naruto.

''Well Asura, I have seals around this room to tell me when someone is lying so I know you are telling the truth, but you seem like a guy who works out a lot, were you of Jounin Rank?,'' The Raikage asked gesturing Naruto's body which looked like it was cut from rocks and his broad shoulders, his time on Earth has been good for something at least.

''No I have never been a official Shinobi in a village, together with my brother I have been trained by my father, but my father died of old age and my brother and I parted ways so we could indivually travel the world,'' Naruto said and the Raikage nodded in understanding.

The other muscular man stepped forward and looked at Naruto and started speaking.'' Well it's nice to meet ya 'Sura, the name is Killer Bee, 8 Tails Jinchuurki!,'' He said and Naruto tried to keep his schock in control, if this man was a Jinchuuriki then maybe he could sense Kyuubi! Oh yeah he had learnt to surpress the Bijuu's energy.

''Samui.''

''Omoi.''

''Karui.''

''Yugito Nii.''

Naruto nodded toward all of them and smiled politely maybe Kumo was going to be fun, he didn't even want to fight, just chill out, and maybe just maybe, _get laid_.

''Well Raikage-sama could you point me to the nearest Hotel.''

_In the Demon World_

Sasuke and his elder brother Cyclone were walking through the streets, it had become known there was a new prince and the people had celebrated, at least the Demons and Fiends had, the Devils were reluctant and some of them had outright stated that it was hard enough to obey Leviathan and his three sons, but a fourth? That was asking for too much.

Sasuke was shuddering, some girls who looked rather unsavory were sending him looks of lust, some of these girls looked like they were in Cursed Mark Level Two form, even though Sasuke knew the Cursed Seal wasn't availlable here.

The silence between them was interrupted by Cyclone,'' Sasuke, you will have to choose new squad members, the usual order is 5 warriors, two demons, two devils and one fiend, as you know mine was slightly different, but that is only the norm, you are free to have a team of only devils, of only demons or only fiends,'' Cyclone said and Sasuke nodded, he quickly told Cyclone goodbye and flew in the sky, to the Devils Part, were they lived isolated.

When Sasuke arrived he was greeted by booes, jeering and insults.

''THEY CROWN IS NOT WELCOME HERE, TELL YOUR IDIOT OF A FATHER AND WHORE OF A MOTHER THEY CAN GO AN-

They man didn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had blasted a small finger beam through his heart, killing him instantly.

''HOW DARE YOU, HE WAS MY FATHER!'' And a girl about two years older than him flew toward him, Sasuke dodged her punch and retaliated with a kick in the back, sending the girl flying, the girl quickly recovered and shot toward Sasuke at a extemely fast pace and punched him cleanly across the nose, not breaking it but certainly hurting it, Sasuke transformed and kicked the girl with his tail away.

Sasuke took the moment to study the Devil girl, she was extremely hot, with leather pants that hugged her curves and red medieval armor on top, she had long raven hair and luscious red lips, Sasuke felt something he had never ever felt, _arousal?_

''You, what is your name?'' Sasuke asked and the girl glared at him and spat on his face, he wiped it off and asked again calmly.

''My name is Zahlia you Fiend, tell me why did you KILL MY FATHER!'' The girl roared but recoiled once she Sasuke's menacing Silver Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which was spinning wildly.

''Your father insulted his King, that is not allowed in this kingdom and anyone who slanders the King's name shall be killed, horribly,'' Sasuke told the beautiful girl who despite how menacing she looked was hot as hell.

A short elderly devil stepped and he shouted toward Sasuke,'' YOU THINK THE KING LOVES YOU! I AM TELLING YOU HE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR ONE REASON, SINCE HE COULN'T GET IT OUT OF THE PRISONER!'' The man yelled before Sasuke silenced him with a chidori spear through his neck.

'_The prisoner? Who the hell is that? And what does he mean that the king only wants me for one reason' _Sasuke decided he would think about that later after he handled this.

'', Zahlia, I am giving you a chance to serve the kingdom, a chance to be useful instead of hanging around the Slums, I want you to join my team, it will be known as Taka, we will do missions for the king, and the only one we listen to is The King, I will tell you this though, the pay will be high, you will receive 20,000 Jewels upon completing the mission, Join me and you will live the life, what's your anwser?,'' Sasuke questioned and the girl looked around, she was confused on what to do, but eventually greed won over.

''I'll do it, but on one condition, the throne leaves our villages alone!,'' Zahlia yelled and Sasuke was visibly surprised, he had underestimated the girl, but he quickly agreed.

Sasuke beckoned her to come over and she walked towards him and the both jumped in the sky and flew away.

Sasuke was thinking though and he quickly asked Zahlia to take him toward the largest and safest prison known on the planet and she complied. The flew until they reached a large fortress made of a stone knows as Jazemite, a form of rock which actually could grow from a pebble into a mountain.

They entered and there were guards there, all Fiends of the highest caliber but Sasuke felt like something was calling him and quickly walked toward the guards and showed his wings and the guards let him through he walked until he was at the lowest level, a level that almost touched the core of Makai, and sitting a cage and muttering to himself was a large demon, he had a muscular draconic body with a draconic head, he was a fiend of immense power, or at least he he used to be

''So you have come, boy of Ametsuchi. Son of Leviathan, my name is Samael The Blood Prince, I have to see you are not as ugly as I expected you to be, giving who your father is,'' Samael said and Sasuke wasn't having the small talk, he got to the point.

''Tell me, why does my father need me, why am I so important to him,'' Sasuke asked and Samel smiled and got ready to tell the story.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu!, yeah I'm done, do you like the way things are going?, what is Samael going to tell Sasuke, what does Leviathan truly want? Find out next time on Z-Shinobi!**

**Power Levels**

**Naruto: 3,000,000**

**Raikage:890**

**Killer Bee:850**

**Yugito:765**

**Samui:598**

**Karui:517**

**Omoi:517**

**Sasuke: 2,000,000**

**Zahlia:900,000**

**Samael:1,000,000 (Imprisoned for over 100 years and several limiters and devices on him that make him weaker)**


End file.
